


The Legend of Voldemort

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Purity ideals/pureblood supremacy, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Kind of slow build, M/M, Rating May Change, Soulmates AU, Tomarry Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: A mere story for muggle children,‘The Legend of Voldemort’remains a black stain in the history of Wizarding kind. The horrors of that time something that the wizarding community prefers to forget.Despite tumultuous beginnings, auror partners Tom Riddle and Harry Potter are finally happy together... were they not caught up in the middle of an ongoing feud of blood supremacy. A war that dates back centuries. Yet Tom and Harry will soon discover that the most dangerous enemy could be much closer than they think; especially as Tom slowly descends into madness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the TomarryBigBang. It will be updated throughout this week till chapter 8 and then I need to finish writing the rest of the story… So, yes it is still a WIP. 
> 
> Many thanks to Syl(Syl Sinclaire) for beta-reading this story and helping me improve it as well!

### Chapter 1:

**Granger’s house - November 1986:**

“Mum, please tell me a story!” Hermione asked of her mother as her bedcovers were carefully tucked in around her. Jean smiled down at her daughter, patted the plump, feather-down duvet a final time and acquiesced with a mock put-upon sigh.  
  
“Alright, but not for long,” She said as she brushed a strand of Hermione’s bushy hair away from her eyes, making the little girl frown at her. “What story do you want to hear?” She asked as she wandered over to the bookshelf, which sat on the other side of the bedroom.  
  
“The Legend of Voldemort!” Was Hermione’s excited request and Jean laughed as she picked the book out of the shelf, already having expected that answer. It had become her daughter’s favourite book after all and she couldn’t quite blame her.  
  
Jean sat down next to her daughter on the bed with the book in hand and Hermione stared up at her with wide beseeching eyes and a bright smile. “Alright,” Jean said as she opened the book.

“Once, not terribly long ago, there lived an evil wizard. Now this wizard was _so_ evil his very name instilled terror inside the hearts of all that heard it. His exploits, most horrendous and gruesome, were renown throughout the land for there was simply no dark deed that he would not commit.”  
  
Jean smiled, noticing that Hermione was hanging on to every word she said, mouthing some of the fairy-tale along with her as if memorised and perhaps it was. Clearing her throat, Jean continued on with the tale.  “Voldemort was his name and whence he went death followed swiftly.”

Seeing how her daughter’s eyes fixed upon the cover of the book, Jean continued in a softer voice, drawing her daughter’s attention away from the book and onto her. “The people, distraught and living in fear, prayed for deliverance from what was surely a demon sent to test them. For Voldemort’s features were gaunt and pale as the dead, his hair while long and rich was so deep a black it consumed all light and his eyes, slitted like the serpent familiars he spoke with, burned hell-fire red.”  
  
Hermione silently pulled her blankets closer, as if trying to protect herself from the dark wizard inside the book.

“For a great many years Voldemort ruled unchallenged and with each passing day the hopes of the people faded away…” Jean thumbed the page absently, turned it, not seeing Hermione’s gaze flicker once again go to the book’s cover. Nor noticed the way the young girl shifted uneasily where she lay.

“Yet with great power came greater pride, for Voldemort believed none powerful enough to stand against his might. Even claiming to be immortal; going far beyond all others, ensuring that he would remain untouched by death.”  
  
It always surprised Jean that everything was possible in fairy-tales and that was the true magic of those beautiful stories that captured the attention of millions of children every day. “None ever thought his words to be true; no human being could be immortal, yet the question if the evil wizard still possessed even an ounce of humanity in him remained.”  
  
Jean saw how her daughter shifted once more, but this time her bright eyes were fixed upon the small children’s book.

“However,” Jean continued after a dramatic pause, “when all hope seemed lost, _They_ appeared: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Four good friends, each of them witches and wizards, powerful in their own right and incredibly brave. They stood against Voldemort, refusing to bow down to the Dark wizard’s tyranny.”

With a teasing glance at her daughter’s enthralled expression, Jean turned the well-worn page of the book and went on with great solemnity. “For days and nights the group of four friends worked tirelessly together to overcome the evil wizard. However, despite their many brave duels against Voldemort and his army, they found themselves unable to triumph.” Jean’s voice turned solemn and sad, yet Hermione’s lips turned upwards, already knowing that the four great friends wouldn’t fail.  
  
Jean smiled in return and continued. “Then…” Her voice rose theatrically. “One day, Godric Gryffindor managed the impossible and Voldemort was slain. They say the sight of the evil wizard burning alive was one of immense relief and much celebration was to be had by all.” Hermione almost seemed to want to cheer as well, but refrained. Yet she had spoken the words with her mother in a much softer tone.

“In the ensuing fallout, Voldemort’s forces were diminished and a form of peace returned to the land.” Jean said with more levity. Her tone growing more melancholy as she read the next words aloud. “However, several years later all had been for naught; Voldemort returned, alive and just as powerful as before but consumed by an immeasurable rage.

“His claims of immortality were proven true, yet the most disturbing question remained: How had he managed to cheat death?”  
  
“Mum…” Hermione interrupted her.  
  
“Yes, dear?” She asked, lowered the book with an acknowledging tilt of her head.

Hermione’s expression was a study of inquisitiveness and cautious hope. “Is it truly possible to cheat death? Could Voldemort come back to life, like he did before? Or maybe...” her small hands fidgeted with her covers, lip caught between her teeth. “Crookshanks…?”  
  
That last question was little more than a whispered plea for validation, barely audible. Jean’s chest ached. She had seen her daughter sad before and crying even, but this time it was almost different. When their pet cat Crookshanks had died the year previous, Hermione had been inconsolable for a long time and Jean considered getting a new cat, but her husband, Harold had said that they should wait, to give Hermione some time to get over Crookshanks’s death.  
  
“No, cheating death is only possible in fairy-tales, sweetheart,” Jean told her daughter miserably, arm  wrapping around the suddenly too small form that was her little girl, brought her tiny body closer to her own. “But I believe that when we die, we meet everyone again on the other side. That they are there, waiting for us.”  
  
Hermione blinked away the tears that had appeared in her eyes. “Even Crookshanks?” She asked softly.

Jean hesitated, worried about the question but offered a reassuring smile. One hand stroked the fine mess of curls at Hermione’s forehead as she hugged her daughter. “Even Crookshanks,” she agreed. She felt her daughter relax in her tight embrace and she pulled back a bit, knowing it was getting pretty late by now.  
  
“Shall I finish the story?” Jean asked her daughter, who nodded, clearly wanting to forget about the questions she had asked just now and rearranged the blankets over herself.  
  
“The dark wizard’s words when he returned were etched into the people’s minds. _‘I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive, and now I have come back to finish my goal,_ ” intoned Jean, deepening her voice for Voldemort’s speech.  
  
“His followers returned to his side, ever faithful and, infused with pure fury, Voldemort’s insane killing spree took many more innocent lives.” Hermione’s hand gripped tightly into the blanket atop of her as if she was living with those who had been killed back then.  
  
“The four friends were at their wits end with the return of the dark wizard, for how might they stop the evil wizard if he was beyond even death’s tight grasp?  None could think of anything more eternal or lasting as death until Rowena Ravenclaw came up with a most clever idea: a magical seal, for if death could not bind him then perhaps they might.” Jean said, optimism infusing in her voice, making Hermione smile, albeit sadly.

“Finally, after much toil, with Rowena’s intelligence, Helga’s hard work, Salazar’s cunning and Godric’s bravery the friends succeeded in creating a spell so powerful that Voldemort did not stand a chance. Together, the four marched upon Voldemort’s dark forces and confronted him—”

Hermione’s smile brightened a bit and Jean smiled fondly down at her daughter, before her eyes fixed on the small book again. She was glad that the story seemed to have taken her daughter’s thoughts away from Crookshanks again.  
  
“Working together seamlessly, the four friends set about their plan. Salazar would distract Voldemort, while Helga and Rowena would place the seal. Godric would take the biggest risk in luring Voldemort to the seal, when he received the sign from the witches.” The end of the story was in sight and Jean turned the last page.  
  
“The trap was set and the evil wizard was caught by surprise. With a scream Voldemort was sealed away by the powerful magic of the friends, banished forevermore leaving the people free once again. And like that, Voldemort’s reign of terror came at a true end but at a terrible price. The sacrifice of the friends was great—paid with their very lives.”  
  
Jean always considered the great sacrifice a show of how far the four friends had been willing to go to stop Voldemort. It was truly a story of bravery. If a little dark for a children’s tale. Then again, many of the Old Tales were rather... disturbing.  
  
“Some say that even now if you listening carefully, you can hear Voldemort’s anguished screams carrying in the wind, coming from the place where he is forever sealed away.” With that she had reached the end and she noted that Hermione seemed tired now.  
  
“I am glad he is gone.” Hermione whispered sleepily, eyes already closed and Jean smiled as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Rich, chocolate brown eyes blinked open again. “Mum… is magic real?”  
  
Frowning slightly, Jean mulled over her daughter’s words. Hadn’t she, on more than one occasion, noticed things that were without explanation? "As long as we believe in it, darling,” She replied after some consideration. “Now go to sleep and may your dreams be safe from evil sorcerers.”  
  
Hermione laughed, head turning to the side, observing as her mother replaced the book back on the bookshelf. Returning to plant a final kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Whispering a soft goodnight, Jean turned off the bedside light with a faint ‘click’ and left the bedroom, the door swinging closed behind her.

Bedroom pitched into half shadows, Hermione squinted across the room at her bookcase trying to locate her favourite book in the gloom as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Unable to spot the tome, she dug herself from beneath thick, warm covers and shuffled across the room. Once at the bookcase, she carefully counted four shelves up then fifteen from the left and—

_There!_

Snagging the correct book, she brought it to her chest and shuffled back to bed and beneath the blankets.

As she settled down, Hermione attempted to study the book. Barely visible in the poor light, a serpent lay on the cover, a sign of the devil himself. It was coiled around a person’s neck, supposedly a drawing of Voldemort, cloaked in a black robe. He looked exactly as he was described in his legend: black hair that reached his shoulder, skin incredibly pale and bright red eyes with cat-like pupils.  
  
The first time Hermione had seen the drawing of him she had been utterly frightened. He looked exactly as she imagined a human possessed by a demon might, especially with those eyes.

Shifting the book to her bedside table, Hermione allowed her mind to wander...

 _What would it be like?_ She wondered, head sinking into plush pillows, eyes shifting from the hazy form of the book to the ceiling as she rolled over on to her back. _To be a sorceress like Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff... to have magic..._  
  
Hermione’s lips turned upwards as she closed her eyes. That would be nice, to have magic and be able to do stuff like that… But sadly, it was nothing but a mere fairy tale.

\---x&x---

Fairy tales are curious things; rich in magic and heroic deeds; littered with pearls of wisdom and steeped in moral lessons many ought to learn. What most fail to realise is that they were _very_ real. Once, in the distant past.

However, with time all things are forgotten, history lost—rewritten—listed as a mere _fable_ , a tale for the pleasure and entertainment of children. The people unaware—ignorant—of what really transpired all those centuries ago. Unaware of the truth.  Of potential dangers.  
  
As such, the truth of Voldemort’s story fell into obscurity, the true horrors he committed lost to all save the wizarding world and one last warning for muggles, in the guise of an innocent children’s book.


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2:

 **Little Hangleton - Summer 1987:**  


“Tom!” Came a familiar, horrified scream.

Stiffening, Tom turned to find the appalled form of his mother standing not far away. With a disgruntled huff and spiteful smirk, Tom released his magic. Another boy—the recipient of his earlier attentions—Billy, dropped to the ground with a loud ‘ _thud’_ and wheezed out _‘oomph!’_.

“He started it!” Tom pre-empted when his mother glared at him, clearly ready to start scolding him.  
  
Billy scrambled to his feet and stumbled backwards, screaming that they were monsters and devil worshippers. Tom narrowed his eyes in anger at the other boy but his—much-too-kind—mother swiftly moved forward and crouched down in front of Billy. The boy looked completely terrified at the wand that was pointed at him.

_Good,_ thought Tom, vindictively. It was just a shame that his mother was only erasing Billy’s memory. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d used the spell and Tom doubted this would be the last.

“Stupid human…” Nagini—his only friend—hissed from around his neck. Tom nodded silently in agreement with the snake.

After ensuring that Billy was on the way home, Tom’s mother turned around, _that_ look upon her face. He immediately cast his gaze down, hating how disappointed she appeared.  
  
“Tom… you can’t use your magic like that against muggles,” his mother said softly after crouching before him.  
  
“He wanted to hurt Nagini…” Tom snarled out through clenched teeth, hands fisting at his sides trying to keep his feelings in check. He heard her sigh and then a hand was placed on his shoulder, directing him up the long path to their home.

The village of Little Hangleton was... not a place he enjoyed living. The other villagers weren’t like his mother or himself; they didn’t possess magic. Muggle was the term for them, non-magical humans and their existence made Tom feel out of place. Especially as even before he began displaying his magical abilities they seemed to know he was different—sensed it, almost and they called him awful things. He was almost used to being called a ‘monster’ or ‘devil’ by now.

Even his mother’s status and wealth was unable to deter unkind words or looks and she, unfortunately, was unwilling to leave the place. Mostly because his father had lived there with her and his grave was close by.  
  
Tom’s eyes automatically shifted to the top of the large hill that overlooked the sleepy little village and seemed to naturally draw the eye. Nothing remained there now but discoloured grass, the odd charred beam and gravel but his mother often stared at the place. From the local villagers Tom heard that was where the Riddle family manor was located, where they had lived...

Until a sudden fire had killed them all.  
  
It was a strange and awful thought that he actually missed having a father in his life, especially since he never knew the man...

“Tom, did you speak parseltongue again?” His mother queried, closing the solid wooden front door behind them and proceeded to guide a disgruntled Tom into the kitchen. A simple wave of her wand had a beautiful tea service float over and alight upon the kitchen table, the pale china of the tea set bright against the dark emerald damask table cloth.  
  
Begrudgingly he sat down on one of the chairs seated around the table as his mother selected another next to him. There, she immediately set about pouring them cups of tea. “Yes… I like Nagini way better than those stupid children,” Tom snarled as he glanced at her, a finger absently tracing the ornately carved wood on which he was seated and ignoring the proffered cup of tea.  
  
His mother flinched slightly, but relaxed quickly, carefully set her cup down and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Her expression was sad. “Tom, they do not know about the wizarding community. They do not understand what it means to be a parselmouth…”  
  
“I know, mother…” He muttered softly as he raised his hand and stroked Nagini’s head. She let out a content hiss at his attention.  
  
“Please be careful…” she murmured, carefully lifted her cup to her mouth with hands that were much too thin and spindly. “I would like it if you made some good friends one day.” His mother sounded hopeful as she watched him and Nagini.  
  
He smiled up at her. “Maybe at Hogwarts I will find some good friends, Mum. Just like you did.” His response made her smile. She seemed so _happy_ at the mere thought of him making friends, yet Tom wondered if was even possible. He severely had his doubts.  
  
It wasn’t that he loathed children his age, exactly, but he was not exactly fond of them. Could not really see himself with a single friend let alone a small group of them. This was, of course, often a cause of concern for his mother.

“Good, I hope you make some great friends there,” she said. Unwilling to shattered his mother’s hope, he remained silent, opting instead to gently stroke Nagini’s slender coils.

He had Nagini there was no need for anyone else.

  
**Potter Manor - Summer 1987:  
** “Harry catch!!” A voice bellowed and Harry banked his broom sharply to his right, hair flying every which way, hand out-stretched to catch the Quaffle—

And ultimately failing as it surged right past him, through the big, central ring on the family’s Quidditch pitch.

Sirius’s loud, bark-like laughter sounded from his side and his shoulder stung a little at the consoling pat his godfather bestowed up him, almost making him lose control of his broomstick.  
  
“Close, Harry. Close. I think you might be better suited to being a seeker,” Sirius commented as he steered his broomstick down.  
  
Harry followed with a soft laugh. “If I make it to the team at all,” he said as he landed. His father greeted him there with a bright smile.  
  
“Of course you will!” His father exclaimed. “You just gotta work on those skills and besides you have Quidditch in your blood,” his father stated proudly as he beat his own chest, making Harry shake his head.  
  
Ron, his best friend, swung an arm around his shoulders and Harry grinned up at him. “You’re better than me, mate. So I say they’re right.”  
  
Harry shoved him away with a playful chuckle. “If I make the team, you better make sure you don’t get left behind, Ron!”  
  
“I would prefer if you were more careful when practising in the yard.” Harry stiffened at his mother’s stern voice, saw how it had the same effect on both his father and Sirius.  
  
“Harry wanted to play,” his father deflected immediately, an incriminating finger pointing at him. Two pair of green eyes glared at James Potter and he grinned innocently.  
  
“Mum—” Harry started, but his mother shook her head.   
  
“I know sweetheart. Your dad was the one who started it right?” She asked sweetly and Harry cringed as he shrugged. Honestly all of them had agreed to play some Quidditch in the yard.  
  
His mother sighed but a fond smile appeared on her face. “At least there were no major incidents this time around.”  
  
“Of course not, Lils.” Harry saw how his father pulled her into a playful hug. From off to the side he heard Ron make gagging noises, while Sirius merely grinned. Harry just adverted his eyes away from the parental’s gross show of affection and towards Peter and Remus, seeing that they both were watching the proceedings with clear interest.  
  
“I should just punish you all…” Lily pressed half-heartedly, then exhaled heavily. “Remember last time: Ron fell off his broomstick and Molly was _furious_. I wonder why I even bother leaving you alone with the children.”  
  
James snorted. “Obviously because you trust me.” Sirius barked out a laugh and Ron and Harry joined in as well.  
  
Lily glared at her husband. “I think I know the perfect punishment for you: Sev was asking for a Guinea pig; he has several new potions that need to be tested.”

A grin snuck across Harry’s face as he saw how his father features blanch. Sirius had stopped laughing and was trying, instead, to get away unseen.

“That includes you as well, Sirius!” Sirius groaned pitifully. Harry almost pitied him. _Almost_. His lovely godfather hadn’t said a word in his defence, after all.  
  
“You better pray none of those potions are deadly…” James muttered, expression woeful. Lily simply beamed at him.  
  
“Sev wouldn’t kill you, James. Don’t worry about it. I am sure you will survive, you might be missing some limbs at the end, but nothing that can’t be fixed.” Harry barely suppressed a shiver at the gleam in his mother’s eyes and felt incredibly glad that he received no punishment.  
  
“And oh, before I forget. Harry, you are grounded.” His mother stated and turned around, walking back inside the house.   
  
“Remind me why I married her again?” James asked as he looked at Sirius, who shrugged with a soft smile.  
  
“Because of her kind nature,” Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
James chuckled softly, a decidedly dopey grin plastered across his face and despite the fact that Harry was grounded, he felt quite happy. He glanced sideways towards Ron who was grinning smugly at him. Well, _that_ just wouldn’t do.  
  
“Bet your mother will also ground you,” he pointed out, swiftly.  
  
With a small, almost pained groan Ron closed his eyes. “Don’t say that, please.”

Harry snickered simply enjoying the warm summer sunlight with those he cared about.

**  
Potter Manor - 31 July 1991:  
** Smiling brightly, Harry blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Unlike all other birthdays before, this one was more important than the others; this year he would finally attend Hogwarts—the place where his parents had met and had learned everything there was about magic. 

He could barely wait. Just yesterday they had gone to Diagon Alley to shop for his school supplies and today was his 11th birthday.  
  
“Mate, only a few more weeks now!” Ron exclaimed happily and Harry grinned back at him.  
  
“I want to go as well!” A female voice complained and Harry peered over at Ginny, Ron’s little sister.  
  
“Just one more year, dear,” Molly said with a knowing smile, a small caravan of plates floated behind her to where everyone was seated and arranged themselves upon the long, wooden table. Ginny pouted as the others laughed.

Once everyone was seated, Harry opened his presents with great relish. He’d already received the best one earlier that morning when he’d been given the family heirloom; an invisibility cloak but that didn’t mean he wasn’t incredibly grateful for everything else he was given.

Neville’s gift to him was a large book about herbs and other magical plants. Truthfully, it was probably more advanced that those of their current year’s school books but Harry rather liked it nonetheless. Particularly as both Neville and he enjoyed working in the gardens and often harvested the raw ingredients that Severus ended up using in his potions.  
  
From all the Weasley’s—since they were very poor, he received a few device’s from the Weasley twins that they had created themselves. He needed to promise them to use it well. Ginny, with the help from her mother, had knitted him a nice red scarf and Ron had giving him a few rare posters of the Chudley Cannons, which made Harry grin at his best friend.

And from Sirius he got a Nimbus 2000, the newest broom on the market. Ron had looked absolutely green with envy as the broom was revealed in all its splendour. Harry simply grinned at him. Then proceeded to promise that Ron could have a turn on it later on. Harry wasn’t that evil, after all.  
  
Severus, who hadn’t stayed long since he was always busy preparing for the coming schoolyear, got him a pretty advanced potion set. He should have expected it from the potions master and he simply thanked the other.

Peter had ended up giving him a set of new cards of famous wizards and witches. Remus—being Remus—handed him a large bar of triple chocolate fudge and a book about creatures, which made Harry shake his head at the werewolf.  Remus had simply smiled.  
  
In the past the elder wizard had been afraid that Harry would be either afraid of him or shun him for his lycanthropy. However, despite his young age, Harry had always been a very open and accepting soul, a trait he certainly picked up from his mother—or so Remus informed him, once.  
  
Still, even Harry had his limits and simply couldn’t abide by the pureblood supremacy and prejudice that was rife in the magical community. Even his beautiful, kind mother tried her best to put a brave foot forward despite the way she was looked down upon by many prominent pureblood families for being ‘Muggle-born’.

Most purebloods were vehemently against mingling with muggles and letting muggleborns into Hogwarts and the wizarding community. Harry reasoned this all went back to the era of the founders, when the Dark Wizard Voldemort proclaimed that those with pure blood were better and slaughtered muggles indiscriminately.

It was quite sad, really. Little had changed since Voldemort’s reign.

Several dark witches and wizards, led by Bellatrix Lestrange were swiftly rising in power and vehemence. Bellatrix claiming that she was merely finishing Voldemort’s great work. In Voldemort’s name Bellatrix tortured and killed muggles and muggleborns. The worst part being the ministries inability to capture her let alone stop her.  
  
Some dark wizard and witches that followed the mad witch were captured throughout the past years, yet Bellatrix, Rabastan and, Rodolphus evaded capture every time.

Hearing laughter all around him, Harry was brought out of his musings, a large smile forming upon his face as his mother cut into the multi-layered birthday cake and handed out pieces to the eagerly awaiting crowd.  
  
After they were finished Harry and the Weasleys played a few pickup games of Quidditch on the family pitch, his mother and Molly demanding that they be careful. Harry even managed to outfly his father which prompted Sirius to suggest he definitely try-out for the Quidditch team in his second year.  
  
Fred and George had both slung an arm around him, saying that they would protect him if he were to join the Quidditch team; all certain he’d be joining Gryffindor.  
  
“I foresee all the fun we’ll have—” Fred grinned at him.  
  
“…With you also entering Hogwarts.” George finished. The twins grinned as one. Harry just playfully grinned back at them, used to the Weasley twins by now.  
  
“I don’t know... I think the two of you might be outclassed, I did learn from the great marauders themselves, after all.” Harry said and Ron laughed, agreeing with him.  
  
The twins merely accepted the challenge and Harry knew that his Hogwarts years would be a lot of fun.

\--x&x--

  
That evening when Harry went to bed, his mother sat down next to him. She smiled gently at him, but Harry noticed that there seemed to be something on her mind.  
  
“Sweetheart, I hope you had a lovely day…” she murmured. Harry nodded, his smile somewhat stilted by his mother’s odd mood.  
  
“It was a lot of fun,” he shared, excitement tempered. “I can barely wait till I go to Hogwarts.”  
  
“That’s good,” his mother nodded, slowly. “I have something else for you.” A small book was withdrawn from the pocket of his mother’s robes then enlarged. “I have been thinking of giving it to you since yesterday.”  
  
Brow furrowing, Harry accepted the book and regarded the cover in confusion. _‘Souls and their soulmates._ ’  
  
He had no idea why she had handed him the book and he wanted to ask her but paused, his mind trailing back to yesterday. His frown deepened.  
  
His mother merely watched him in silence, as he tried to make sense of it.

“Are you’re giving this to me because of what happened yesterday? When we met Mrs. Riddle and Tom?” Harry questioned tentatively, mind puzzling over this new piece of information as his mother gave a tiny nod. Numerous questions came to the fore of his mind, all rather pressing but he supposed they’d been answered in a way already. His hand tightened around the book in its grasp. “How often does it happen that wands have the same core, and such a rare one as well?”  
  
“Like Ollivander said, it rarely happens. He was also quite surprised by it, Harry. I think somehow it was fated that the two of you met yesterday,” explained his mother, patiently.  
  
Harry snorted and lowered the book, gaze lingering upon the gold-embossed lettering on the supple leather.

They had been planning on going earlier that week to Diagon Alley but his father had been bogged down with work. They had needed to rearrange the trip because Harry wanted to go with his whole family and not just his mother. Perhaps it was silly of him but he had wanted both of his parents with him for his first trip to collect his school things.  
  
Was it really fate, though? To think that, had his father not been busy earlier in the week, Harry may not have met Tom. May not have discovered their wands were linked. Brothers...

“I didn’t leave a good impression on him, I think…” Harry muttered glumly as he thought back on their meeting. He could still see those dark blue eyes glare at him. Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing a child his age that angry… or more like full of hatred. Strangely enough he had felt it or simply known it...  
  
Harry had wondered about it yesterday then decided it was probably better left forgotten but now his mother had brought it up again... Harry sighed. He still wasn’t sure what to think on the fact his wand had a brother. Was bothered by that knowledge, actually.  
  
His mother laughed and Harry scowled at her, making her stop but the wide smile she bore remained unflinching from her face. “I think you left a lasting impression on him and that is all that matters,” she refuted with a bright smile that made her emerald eyes glitter.  
  
Harry tried to keep his lips from turning upwards. Failed and he started laughing as he remembered how he bumped into Tom’s back and had sent both of them tumbling to the ground in his excitement.  
  
The brown-haired boy had not been amused in the slightest.

Suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore. Harry stopped laughing as the reality of the situation settled in and the implications. “You truly think…” he started and then glanced back at the book.  
  
A hand landed upon his shoulder. “I might be mistaken, but I rarely am. The wands are a clear sign, Harry. I believe young Tom may be your soulmate…”  
  
“Isn’t that something from a fairy-tale though?” Harry questioned his mother. She shook her head.  
  
“No, remember that there always can be some truth to fairy-tales, Harry,” she replied then continued with more gravity. “Take for example _‘The legend of Voldemort’_. For the muggles it is a mere fairy-tale, but we know better, don’t we?”  
  
Harry nodded gravelly. Yet he could hardly believe he had a soulmate… Had even met him already. Hell, his soulmate was another boy, not a girl even… Harry simply didn’t know what to think about that but he promised his mother he would read the book.  
  
After that she kissed his forehead and bade him goodnight. That night Harry’s mind kept turning over the fact he’d carelessly stumbled into his soulmate... Quite literally, too.

With a grimace, he decided he’d worry about... _that_ another day. He was far too young to be bothered with such things as—well. There were more important things for him to mull over, like Hogwarts!

As the days sped towards his departure to Hogwarts, Harry was finally able to put the subject of ‘brother wands and ‘soul mates’ from his mind. **  
  
Riddle house - 31 August 1991:  
** Tom rolled his wand through his fingers as he stared at it.

“Tom?” His mother called out to him and he carefully placed his wand on the bedside table as he rose from his bed.  
  
“Yes, mother?” He returned, slipping outside his bedroom. Suddenly, his mother was standing in front of him. She looked more anxious about the following day than he was. He eyed her askance.  
  
She visibly relaxed and returned his smile. “Are you ready for tomorrow? You shouldn’t stay cooped up in your room…” She added the last sentence as an afterthought, brow wrinkling as it often did when her mind wandered. It seemed she was forever worrying about him.

“I am ready. I can hardly wait to see Hogwarts, but I don’t like the idea of being away from home for so long,” Tom replied honestly. He preferred to stay indoors, he didn’t even like going to his primary school but his mother had insisted and he had to go eventually.  
  
The other children simply avoided him which was just as well considering his little patience for them. He was very much aware that he wasn’t the social type of child and different than them. Even growing up here in Little Hangleton he never made any friends—how could he when he was presumably the devil incarnate?—besides which, he was one of the only children in the small town anyway. With the exception of Billy and some girl named Mary.  
  
His mother had often worried about his ‘lack of social skills’ as she called it. Personally, Tom felt like he didn’t need anyone else. Maybe he truly was a ‘mummy’s boy’ as he was so often accused...  
  
“Oh, sweetheart,” She muttered softly, going down on her knees and she hugged him close. Tom scowled at first then relented with a huff, slid his arms around her as well. “Christmas holidays are not that far away.”  
  
“Yule…” Tom reminded her and he heard his mother sigh.  
  
She pulled back and carefully combed some of Tom’s more errant strands of back behind his ear. Tom’s scowl deepen. She softly laughed at his expression but sobered up quickly. “Tom, you are not a pureblood, remember this; you bear your father’s name and no one will know of your origins.”  
  
Tom nodded, he knew this as well. He was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin through his mother’s family, the Gaunts but bore the name Riddle, his muggle father’s last name.  
  
“Mum…” He had never questioned her before but strangely he felt the need now, after all, if he had been a pureblood everything would be different. “Why did you marry father?”  
  
He saw how she tensed and closed up on him. Her eyes staring sideways, yet Tom didn’t look away from her as she softly spoke. “Because I loved him. I loved him with everything I had and your uncle took it all away from me, from us…”  
  
Tom just gave a small nod, seeing her eyes becoming distant, most likely losing herself in the memories of long ago. Just as quickly however her eyes focused once more and she sighed deeply. “Tom, be careful of who you become friends with, alright. I think that young Harry Potter and you could maybe get along pretty well.”  
  
Tom scowled at the reminder of the black-haired boy and huffed as he shook his head, making his mother laugh. “Give it some time and remember that you are not any less than anyone else...”  
  
Tom gave a small nod just to appease her. He knew that because he was a half-blood, a lot of purebloods would still look down upon him. He would prove them wrong; he would show them just how powerful he was.  
  
His mother sighed and pulled something from her pocket. Tom’s eyes widened briefly at the gold locket dangling on her fingers. He had never seen anything like it before.  
  
“This locket is our family heirloom, Tommy,” his mother divulged. Tom glared briefly at the disgusting endearment causing his mother to smile. It was a nickname she hadn’t used in years, because he felt he outgrown it. “I know, you are a not a child anymore,” she acknowledged and his glare faded a bit as he once again focused on the locket. “My father and uncle wore it before me. I honestly never wore it but tomorrow I will start wearing it.”  
  
Tomorrow… when she was going to take him to London and the Hogwarts express. The locket would clearly give away their origins for those who knew about it and Tom had a feeling that anyone who read about the founders would recognize it instantly.    
  
“And when you graduate from Hogwarts, I will hand the locket over to you,” his mother promised him. The knowledge filled him with a strange burst of warmth and pride, to know that eventually such a precious belonging and heirloom would be his one day.  
  
He smiled at her as he carefully ran a finger over the gold face and—Frowned, withdrew his hand in bewilderment. Being from a magical family he was hardly new to magical artifacts but it was almost as if—

_It can’t be_ , he mused. It had to be nothing, because for one moment Tom felt a chill go through him at the simple contact.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” His mother asked, not having noticed his reaction.  
  
He could only nod, as he blinked at the locket in his mother’s hand. It must have been his imagination… He could feel some strong magic surrounding the locket but he guessed most of them were from protective spells or the like.  
  
His mother carefully coiled up the long golden chain in her hand and began to withdraw, leaving Tom feeling strangely empty, his eyes never left the locket until it was put away once more.  
  
“Tomorrow is the big day…” His mother murmured, bringing him out of his trance as he focused upon her. “You better make sure to go to bed early.” She smiled, but it seemed slightly different. Slightly... _off._  
  
He nodded and she ushered him back into his bedroom. He had already been completely ready to go to sleep anyway.  
  
However, as Tom lay down he thought back on his mother’s words. He knew that her life at Hogwarts had been good despite landing in Hufflepuff. His uncle, who had been in Slytherin, had denied her mere presence at school. She was disowned yet they hadn’t thrown her out of the house either. Mostly because it wouldn’t have looked good and would have tainted their reputation even more…  
  
From what Tom had seen, he had a terribly feeling that his mother’s childhood had not been well. He wasn’t stupid. He noticed a lot and because he often read he learned to even see the smallest signs around him. Her reactions often enough indicated that she had suffered neglect and abuse, most likely at the hands of his grandfather and uncle.  
  
His mother tried to carry herself with pride often but only when they were outside. Inside the house she would resemble a broken person. Tom lost count of how many times he had caught her crying with a picture in her hand.  
  
He had seen the picture once two years ago. It was of his mother, clearly heavily pregnant and absolutely _glowing_. A beautiful smile lit her features, while a proud look lingered about the eyes of the young man standing next to her. His father, no doubt. Tom would know, considering whenever he looked into a mirror, he saw the same hair, the same facial features and the same coloured eyes.  
  
Truth to be told Tom had never seen his mother smile like that in his entire life. He never told her that he had seen the picture either; it was in the past after all and his father was dead.  
  
Deciding to stop thinking about his mother and father, his thoughts trailed off to the locket and he stared down at his hand. For one moment he had touched Slytherin’s locket… An object that was centuries old and even belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts… He also wondered if his mother experienced the same thing he had when she touched it.  
  
Tom merely sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what the years at Hogwarts would bring him. He also considered in which house he would end up. Ravenclaw would suit him, but he guessed he might end up in Slytherin and that was kind of what his mother feared, because Slytherin was filled with purebloods and known for housing the most darkest witches and wizards, like Salazar Slytherin himself. If Tom was correct, Bellatrix Lestrange was also from Slytherin house, bringing a bad name to it even now.    
  
Tomorrow he would go to Hogwarts and he would most likely see Harry Potter again. Despite his mother’s attempts to make him write to the other, he had not done anything. Harry Potter had not sought any contact with him either, so Tom wasn’t worried about it.   
  
Tom wasn’t a fool though, he knew something was clearly up. The elders had all acted strangely after they had received their wands... brother wands, because they had the same core. Even the wand-maker had claimed that this was very rare and he had looked at both of them, saying that they could do great things—especially together.  
  
Great things, yet they also needed to be careful. The elder wand-maker had looked at him when he said this. His wand was from a yew tree, meaning that it fitted a dark wizard better than a light wizard. The warning had been meant for him and not Harry.  
  
His mother had paled drastically at this news. Maybe she was also afraid he would end up like his grandfather or his uncle, using too much dark magic and going insane because of it. Though Tom had never known them, luckily. He did know that both of them had been dark wizards and they had ended up insane. **  
  
** Tom couldn’t blame his mother for being afraid… Yet he wasn’t stupid enough to lose control of his magic or his sanity. He aimed to become powerful, yes, but he would not go so far as to lose himself in the process.  If he could, he would change the world; bring those dark wizards and witches down and show them how foolish their pureblood supremacy was. **  
  
Hogwarts - 1 September 1991:  
** Magic was real… Hermione had been utterly surprised and really happy when she heard about it. She could attend Hogwarts, a magical wizarding school. At times it felt so surreal and the moment she had gotten her books she had devoured them, one after the other.  
  
She had always been a reader and now knowing that one of her favourite fairy-tales was actually real and happened in the wizarding world… It was a strange idea that it had been real all along and Hermione couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it yet. Voldemort had existed centuries ago and filled everyone with fear and terror as he killed and tortured.  
  
Everything she had known before didn’t seem to apply anymore. The story spoke of bravery and sacrifice, meaning that the four people who sealed Voldemort had died during the ritual, but Hermione quickly learned that this was apparently not the case. Because the four founders still taught at Hogwarts after Voldemort was sealed away, there had been ancient documents found of this. Later on however Salazar Slytherin left the school, because they were in a disagreement and it was that which would further prove Slytherin to be a dark wizard and a pureblood supremacist.   
  
Hermione also learned that the wizarding world was different than the muggle world from which she originally came. Their society was different and muggles were loathed by the majority of the wizards and witches… Pureblood supremacy survived throughout the centuries and the house of Slytherin was renowned to have only the best purebloods in it…  
  
Hermione had her head lowered; knowing that she was also considered filth by some of the wizards and witches surrounding her and she felt slight dread. It occasionally happened that half-bloods or even muggleborns got sorted into Slytherin and she prayed that she would be spared such an awful fate. She was after all a muggleborn or mudblood in their eyes.  
  
She could hear someone laugh amusedly and glanced up the tiniest bit, her bushy hair still hiding the most of her face. Yet she could see a blonde boy who held his chin high and stared down at all of them. Hermione instantly knew that this boy was a pureblood; it was simply in the way he looked and acted. “I can pick out the filthy mudbloods.” He said with a grin, eyeing all of them. Some of the others stiffened as well. She heard someone close by mutter something that sounded like. ‘Stupid Malfoy.’  
  
Hermione stiffened however as those eyes found hers and a devious smirk appeared on the blond boy’s face. “Let’s see here for example,” the boy taunted as he walked towards her with a haughty expression.  “Name?” The boy asked sweetly, but Hermione noticed the evil glint in his eyes. He knew he was right about her being a muggleborn.  
  
“Hermione Granger…” She answered primly, chin tilted up, posture locked to project a bravery she did not feel and the boy laughed.  
  
“Granger. Definitely a filthy mudblood. That is no wizarding name,” the boy grinned at her, several others laughing with him, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Just because she didn’t have wizarding parents’ that didn’t mean she had no right to be there at all. She could use magic, just like they could…  
  
“Shut up, Malfoy!” Another voice yelled and Hermione’s eyes widened as a red-headed boy pulled the blonde’s arm and pushed him away from her. She noticed another boy, black-haired stand next to him, protectively in front of her.  
  
The blond boy, Malfoy apparently, sneered at them. “Blood traitors are just as awful… I will praise the day when you all disappear from this earth.” With those words the blond sneered at them and turned around, clearly not caring about it anymore.  
  
“Stupid git… thinks he is so much better,” The redhead mumbled and turned around, facing her. He smiled a bit and extended his hand. “Don’t pay any attention to him. My name’s Ron, Ron Weasley.”  
  
Hermione relaxed, grateful that these two boys had stood up for her. “Hermione Granger,” She said shaking his hand. “Thanks…” She muttered softly.  
  
The black-haired boy smiled at her as well and extended his hand. “Harry Potter.” He introduced himself and Hermione gave a small nod as she also accepted his handshake.   
  
She noticed the black-haired boy glanced over his shoulder and Hermione followed her gaze, seeing Malfoy glaring at them in clear disgust but there was another boy standing close to him. Hermione noticed that he was silently staring at them as well but his dark eyes were fixed upon Harry it seemed.  
  
Soon after they entered the Great Hall and were sorted, Hermione couldn’t be happier when she got sorted into Gryffindor, just like Harry and Ron. Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin, as she had expected, and the other boy which had been staring at Harry, also landed in Slytherin. Tom Riddle was his name…  
  
Hermione noticed however how everyone in Slytherin practically avoided him and looked at him as if he was filth… It was clear that he was considered to be a muggleborn. Hermione tensed as those dark eyes from Riddle glanced up and she looked away only to notice that Harry had been staring at him as well.  
  
“A friend of yours?” Hermione asked him softly. Harry shrugged and glanced at the other boy once more.  
  
“I met him once…” Harry replied with a small frown. “His mother is a witch however, so he is no muggleborn, but a half-blood, like me.” Hermione had no idea what went through Harry’s mind at that point but she could see the pity in those green eyes.  
  
Hermione had a sudden feeling that the house of snakes, which existed mostly of purebloods would not deal well with Tom Riddle, whether he was a muggleborn or half-blood.   
  
She didn’t know how wrong she was. Only a few months later everyone inside the house of Slytherin seemed to bow down to Tom Riddle… Apparently he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin and possessed the trait of parseltongue. Tom often spoke to the snake that was always around the boy’s neck, making everyone else a bit wary of him, though he didn’t seem to mind this kind of treatment. He also was quite clever and Hermione found herself impressed; his grades were just as high as hers.  
  
Through this Hermione also noticed that Harry often watched the brown-haired boy. There was something between them, even by the end of that first year Hermione had already seen it. Though both boys seemed oblivious to it. Harry had also told her about how they had met.  
  
Apparently Harry had run into Riddle when they both were getting their wands. The strangest part according to Harry was that their wands were brother wands; both held a phoenix feather as a core, from the same phoenix. Hermione never told Harry about the research she did when he told her. She briefly wondered how long it would take for the two boys to become friends, since they could quite possibly be soulmates.  
  
Their paths had already crossed but considering the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hermione reasoned that it might take some time before both boys woke up.  
  
Unknown to her however, Harry had already heard about the soul-mate theory from his mother and Tom Riddle had already done his own researching regarding brother wands.  
  
Regardless, during their first years at Hogwarts Harry and Tom rarely spoke with each other, content with their own friends in their own house and completely denying the others presence.

 


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

 **Potter Manor - 22 December 1993(Christmas Holiday):**

It couldn’t be true. It just... couldn’t. It had to be a terrible lie or... a nightmare.

 _It all has to be a nightmare_... That was the only thing that Harry could think; his thoughts a jumbled, distorted mantra.

There were auror’s sitting across from his father, their mouths moving but Harry had long since stopped listening to their words, shifted away from the gap of the partially closed door where he had been eavesdropping.

It was false; it _needed_ to be false... A misunderstanding... or something. He swallowed dryly, tried to work moisture into his suddenly tight throat.

Mistaken identity. Something.

 _Anything_.  
  
Harry stared ahead at the door to the sitting room unseeing. Shock coursed through his system and disbelief made him numb, locked him in place as his legs gave out and he sank to the hard polished floor of the hall, the cheery yellow floral wallpaper mocking him as it danced into sight. His mouth worked noiselessly, unable to shape words beyond the grapefruit-sized lump that formed in his throat or the sting of his eyes as they refocused, then blurred and his cheeks grew damp with tears.

 _It can’t be true_.

“No,” was his father’s low utterance from the room beyond his hiding spot. It echoed, ricocheted down the hall like a wayward curse. Harry’s blood turned to ice. Desperation bled into that familiar timbre as it trembled, cracked, _broke,_ unaware that his son was close by and had heard _everything_. Could _still_ hear everything. “No. There’s been some misunderstanding... It’s not my Lily. You’ve got the wrong person—”

“I’m so sorry, Lord Potte—”

“NO!” Came the forlorn howl of denial, far more reminiscent a wounded animal in that moment than a man. “It’s not my Lily. It _can’t_ be my Lily. Please, just re-check—”

 “James…” It took a moment to place the voice. _Sirius_ , Harry realised with another jolt. It was the first time he had ever heard it sound so solemn, lacking the laughter and general mischief that seemed to govern Sirius’ very being. It... it sounded like his godfather was trying to console his father. Harry let his head ‘ _thump’_ back against the wall at his back, eyes still streaming at the words which had heralded this all:

_‘Lord Potter, we regret to inform you that your wife was killed earlier today—’_

_‘We are terribly sorry for your loss…’_

It wasn’t true… Another inhuman cry was ripped from his father’s mouth and Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from joining him.  
  
His father kept yelling, insisting that it wasn’t true. That his lovely Lily wasn’t gone and Harry desperately wished that they would say that they had indeed been mistaken…

He barely even heard the footsteps, but he definitely felt the hands pull him up.  
  
Glancing up with tears in his eyes, he saw the worried look of Remus as the elder wizard pulled him away from the scene. All the while Harry could hear screaming coming from downstairs, as Remus guided him up the stairs, until a loud thump sounded then silence. They must have stunned his father.  
  
Numbly he let the other wizard lead him into his bedroom and over to his bed, barely noticed as he sank down onto it. Remus grabbed his hand gently deposited something within it.

Harry’s lip trembled as he recognised the familiarly wrapped piece of confection. _Chocolate?_ He let out a sob as he hurled it across the bedroom, didn’t see where it landed, didn’t _care_. He didn’t need chocolate!

Suddenly there were arms encircling him and he was struggling, pushing weakly at them. He didn’t want the other’s comfort; he didn’t need it, because his mother would be coming home from her trip with Alice Longbottom. She wasn’t gone, it just couldn’t be.

Still, he was unable to stop crying and eventually his struggles died down. Instead his hands grabbed tightly onto Remus’ robes as the older male rocked him gently and he buried his tear-stained face deeper into the other’s robes.

“Shhh…” Remus hushed, voice low and soothing against his ear.

\--x&x--

Dinner was spent in silence with both Remus and Sirius there. His mother was absent… Harry stayed silent; barely acknowledging the others. The tension and the feeling of despair hang around all of them. Harry didn’t even finish his plate, appetite nonexistent and he ended up leaving the dining room.  
  
Some part of him still firmly refused to believe the awful truth… His mother was just late, that is what he told himself… It happened before, her missing dinner. Tomorrow she would be there, preparing breakfast for his father and him and he would help her, like he often did.  
  
That night Harry didn’t sleep at all, listening to every sound inside the now silent house as he silently cried instead. He hoped that he would hear the front door open and close and his mother would silently and slowly walk into his bedroom, giving him a goodnight kiss and apologising for being late.  
   
At the same time every memory of his mother played through his mind. Her fiery red hair and her warm smile that always welcomed him home, even if he was only gone for a few hours. He also recalled every time she had scolded him for doing something stupid or foolish, like when he was younger and had just started to use accidental magic.

One particular incident, he had wanted one of his mother’s cookies and his mother had denied him, saying that he shouldn’t eat sweets before supper. However, when even his tears failed to convince his mother that one cookie was acceptable, he had used his magic and the glass jar filled with the freshly baked goods standing on the counter had floated towards him.  
  
Of course his command over magic wasn’t that great yet and he’d lost control of it, resulting in the glass jar shattering on the ground. Right in front of him.

He could still recall his mother’s hysterical scream.  
  
She had been utterly furious. It was only later that Harry understood his mother was simply worried about him. The way she had checked every inch of him for injury afterwards was pretty telling. Luckily only a glass splinter had cut his forehead, but other than that he had no scratches and no scar remained. After that she had become a healer and worked part-time in St. Mungo’s.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, eyes closed tightly as if he could ignore the horrible truth of it all. He dearly wished he could completely erase this whole day from his life; that he’d wake from this... nightmare. He felt so lost, his mother had always been there. _Always_. And for her to suddenly just... just be gone? He had no idea how to handle the reality of the whole situation...

The reality of world without _her_.

Harry thought he was completely empty of tears. He was wrong. More sprang forth, soaked his pillow as he tried to force himself to sleep.  His mother _would_ be back when he woke.

He just had to keep believing that.

It took a while and many more tears before sleep did finally claim him. And if it was from the aid of a spell courtesy of his father? Well, he was too exhausted to know.

The next morning, Harry woke feeling like he hadn’t slept in years with eyes that felt gritty and stung and a headache the size of the United Kingdom. Meandering downstairs, he didn’t see his father or his mother. However, Sirius was seated at the table and glanced up, most likely having heard him enter the room.  
  
“Heey pup…” Sirius muttered softly and patted the chair next to him. Harry made his way over and plonked himself down next to his godfather. A hand moved wildly through his hair, messing it up even more and Harry swatted the hand away, making Sirius laugh softly. Yet Harry could detect the slight hitch, almost like a sob in his words.  
  
Harry’s hands slowly moved into fists. He couldn’t do this…

Rising from the table, he fled from the kitchen hearing Sirius call after him, but he ignored it as he ran out of the front door. Snow met his feet the moment he was outside, crunched underneath his feet as he ran, not caring if he would trip.  
  
His mother should have been in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them all… Instead this time Sirius had been there and Harry felt unable to handle it all. He wasn’t a fool… He knew that his mother had been murdered even if he hadn’t heard anything about it. His mother was a muggleborn and they were heavily looked down upon… It happened that sometimes the dark wizard and witches killed a muggleborn… Bellatrix Lestrange and her followers were the most awful ones.

With a _crack_ he disappeared—

Only to reappear a moment later, completely startled. He’d just apparated, unintentional though it had been, near a playground. It was familiar... One where he had often played when he was younger, because his mother had taken him to this particular playground a few times. He blinked, confused as he wandered closer.

Had his subconscious accidentally brought him there?

All thoughts and moment halted as he caught a glimpse of someone he knew all too well.

Severus Snape occupied one of the swings, his head down. Harry didn’t need to approach the other to know that his mother’s friend was crying.

Harry let out a sob and backed away, closing his eyes he turned around and he tripped, falling down to the ground with a cry. The ground was cold and bit into his hands. It was only then he realised that he was not even wearing his robes or his jacket. He only wore his pants and long-sleeved shirt and a vest that certainly didn’t keep the cold out.    
  
Harry pushed himself up from the snow-covered ground and he felt a hand help him that he hit away. When he finally made eye contact with the other, he saw the utter sadness in those dark obsidian eyes. It was quickly replaced however by anger.  
  
“Go, you have no right to be here,” Severus sneered down at him, making something inside him break. Yet Harry ignored it as he got up and ran away, knowing that this playground was also the place where Severus and his mother met. Severus was right, he had no right to be there, encroaching on the other’s grief…  
  
Harry finally stopped in a nearby alleyway and let himself slide down against the brick wall, not caring that the cold snow was seeping through his pants now. “Harry?” A voice whispered and he glanced up at the familiar voice.  
  
He noticed Remus standing there, as the werewolf made his way to him and sat down next to him on the damp ground.  
  
Harry didn’t say anything and neither did Remus. Though Harry could feel the warming charm being placed upon him and secretly he was grateful for it. He didn’t think to question how the other man found him.

  
\--x&x--

  
**Potter Manor - one week later, 29 December 1993-  
** It was a day after his mother’s funeral that Merope Riddle and Riddle came to give their condolences personally, since Merope had send an owl stating that she was still inside the hospital because of her illness. His father gratefully accepted their condolences and Harry did as well. Still, he noticed Riddle’s look and knew he hadn’t fooled Slytherin’s heir.  
  
Riddle seemed to know that he was merely acting and on the verge of breaking down. Or maybe Harry just imagined it… Considering everything inside his mind was a mess, that wouldn’t be surprising either.  
  
“Go and play together with Harry for some time, Tom.” Merope said softly as she gave a small push against Riddle’s back. Harry noted how pale and fragile she looked and knew she must have just been released from the hospital...

Riddle muttered a “Yes mother,” and Harry gestured towards the front door as they made their way outside. They stopped near the small hut Harry made years ago in a tree in their garden.

“I’m sorry for your loss…” Riddle whispered. Harry didn’t turn around to acknowledge the other or his words, his mind whirling with the _possibilities_. Riddle was a genius—like Hermione—everyone knew it. If there was anything that could be done... He turned, finally faced the other, needing to ask it.

“Riddle…” The brown-haired boy looked at him, clearly waiting for him to continue and Harry did in a softer voice. “Is… is there a spell to bring back the dead?” He asked.  
  
Riddle frowned and Harry saw the sadness in the other boy’s blue eyes as Riddle slowly shook his head. “I am sorry, Harry…” Harry didn’t even notice that Riddle used his first name, something the other had never done before. Desperation flooded through him, there had to be a way to bring her back!  
  
“But… there must be something, right?” Harry grabbed his shoulders, looking pleadingly into Riddle’s eyes, not noticing that Riddle had stiffened for a second. “Tom, you must know some kind of spell. Some... ritual. _Something_ ,” Harry demanded, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.  
  
Riddle’s expression turned sad and closed off and Harry not wanting to believe it shook his head. There had to be some way to bring back his mother, there simply had to be. The other boy merely scowled slightly and Harry stiffened as Riddle suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

“If I knew some way to bring back the dead, I would help you bring her back,” the other whispered into his ear. “But sadly there is no spell to revive the dead, Harry…”  
  
Even though Ron, Hermione, all the Weasley’s, Remus, Sirius and his father had tried to comfort him through it all, it was only now that Harry felt better. Riddle’s hug was tight and Harry closed his eyes with a small sob. He buried his face into Riddle’s shoulder as he also wrapped his arms around the other.  
  
He could feel Riddle tense, but he ignored it as he cried. “If… you ever find a spell…” Harry sobbed and he felt Riddle nod.  
  
“If I do, I will bring her back…” Riddle muttered softly. “I promise.”

\--x&x--

Harry and James silently watched as the knight bus appeared. Tom knew that it was better if his mother didn’t use too much magic, considering that none of the doctors or healers could find anything wrong with her. So they took the Knight bus back home, even if James Potter had offered the fireplace, his mother had politely declined, saying that she preferred the bus instead of the floo with her fragile body.  
  
Since the Gaunt’s were notorious for their loss of magic and insanity Tom often feared for his mother lately. She’d been in hospital all of last week and Tom had visited her daily, despite her protests. She told him often enough that he should make some more friends and at times even asked after Harry Potter.

Tom hardly dared to admit to her that Potter and he weren’t that close. Today was honestly the most he had _ever_ spoken to Potter about anything… It wasn’t that Tom didn’t want to be friends with him but he had no idea how to become friends. Especially considering that Harry’s friend, Ronald Weasley, was completely against anything that was in one way or another related to Slytherins. Harry also had never seemed to bother to get closer to him and in that way they had just remained strangers… Until today it seemed.  
  
“How is young Harry, Tom?” His mother asked him as she sat down on a sturdy armchair in the knight bus. Tom sat down in another armchair next to hers.  
  
He honestly didn’t know what to tell his mother. He could still feel the wetness on his shoulder and strangely he didn’t mind it. It was almost as if in this moment Harry and he had gotten closer. Maybe this was what he needed to become friends with the other. Yet… considering the situation it was a selfish thought of him.  
  
“Coping…” Tom replied quietly, finally glancing up at his mother. One of her eyes was staring sideways and she smiled sadly.  
  
“He needs a good friend, Tom. Maybe you could ask Mr. Potter if you could stay with them if I land back in the hospital.” His mother suggested, most likely already knowing his reply.  
  
“It’s fine, Mother…” Tom said with a small shake of his head. “I prefer to remain with you.”  
  
“Tom…” She started but he sighed and she stopped.  
  
“No, Mum. Please. I do not want to regret anything…” Tom said softly.  
  
Tom was well aware of her past; she had told him countless times about how she landed in Hufflepuff and despite being shunned by her brother and father, she found a home there. For Tom it had been the other way around. His home was with his mother, who had raised him all by herself. Hogwarts had never become a home for him like it had been for her.  
  
He talked with his classmates, yes but he knew most of them only flocked to him because he was the heir of Slytherin. That his _unworthy_ blood status was overlooked for this simple fact alone.  
  
Hypocrites, all of them.

No, he may have preferred to land either in Gryffindor, close to Harry or any other house but the sorting hat had made its decision and Tom had not disputed the recommendation. It simply stated that Slytherin was the best house for him and he would learn everything he needed there.  
  
The other houses would only slow him down, besides that Slytherin was his birth right. It made him wonder why his mother had ended up in Hufflepuff. She had told him that the sorting hat thought she belonged there, despite being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Her mother sighed deeply and closed her eyes, while Tom tried to ignore the many turns the bus took. “I hope that one day you will find a good friend in Harry, Tom. You deserve it.”  
  
Tom hummed softly and gathered a small book that he got from his mother during his sixth birthday. It was a small black diary in which he wrote any important thing that ever happened to him. He wrote down the date of today and proceeded to note down what had happened when he talked to Harry. He would be glad when he was home and could speak with Nagini again…  
  
“He is my soulmate; it doesn’t mean happiness in the end.” Tom muttered after some time, but he got no reply and glancing up he noticed his mother had fallen asleep. Tom was a realist, he didn’t believe in happy endings; his mother certainly never got hers.

 **Hogwarts, Potions classroom - 17 January 1994:  
** It was as Tom had suspected; after the death of Harry’s mother, the other boy was more withdrawn, despite the family of redheads’ and Granger’s best attempts to cheer their friend up. In the end, they failed miserably.  
  
Harry rarely spoke. When he did, it was only when spoken to and it bothered Tom a lot. More than he was expecting... all things considered.

For the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly helpless. Mostly because he also had no idea how to help Harry or cheer him up. Honestly… the only one he ever had to comfort was Nagini and that was rather simple, because he had known her his whole life. Besides a mouse or a rat would always do the trick for his pet snake.  
  
Harry however wasn’t a snake, so that made it much more difficult.  He doubted giving Harry a dead rat would help matters at all… The thought made him laugh inwardly, as he shook his head slowly. He could just imagine Harry’s reaction as the Gryffindor wondered what the hell he should do with a dead rat.  
  
Tom’s thoughts darkened as he contemplated that day a few weeks ago.  
  
After getting back into Hogwarts, it seemed like they were back to simply being strangers, as if the conversation in the garden had never happened... And even though Tom had felt awkward and had no idea how to react that day, his desire to try and comfort Harry had overruled all other emotions. Somehow seeing those beautiful emerald eyes tearing up and Harry’s expression so sad and... _broken_ was something that Tom just couldn’t bear. Especially on Harry, who was usually so excited and happy despite everything. Tom inwardly sighed as he thought back on that stupid promise he made.  
  
There truly was no spell to awaken the dead, yet he still promised to bring Lily Potter back if he could find one. Well, there were always Inferi, but Tom didn’t think Harry wanted his mother back as a mindless zombie… He knew he wouldn’t want that either.  
  
It was simply impossible to bring her back. Tom only said those words in hopes of easing some of Harry’s pain. Yet he could never fulfil that promise and it weighed heavily upon him. In some ways, he wished he could take those foolish words back. Sadly this was impossible…  
  
And sometimes when their eyes met it seemed as if Harry was about to speak to him, he never did, though. Tom also didn’t quite know how to break this sudden tension between them… Especially considering that if they spoke with each other it would definitely raise some questions and suspicion.  
  
He just wished that whatever had come in between them right now was gone.

Tom withheld a sigh as he focused upon professor Snape, who was explaining the coming potions exams and what they could expect of it.  Tom just tuned out the voice of their potions professor, already knowing how to make the Confusing Concoction since he read up about it beforehand.  
  
It was easy for him to read and slip away into his studies or even fiction books. Tom wondered how he would have handled this all otherwise. Reading always took his mind off things and helped him cope with the more difficult days, yet this time his mind kept wandering back to that day.

On top of which, his mother was still not getting better, though she was a bit stronger than when she had collapsed the first time. At least, that was what she wrote to him. Tom didn’t know if it was the truth, but he certainly hoped so. She kept assuring him that she was fine, only a bit tired and that he should focus on his studies instead of worrying about her.

 _Easier said than done…_ Tom thought grimly.  
  
Besides the obvious worry he had over his mother’s health, he also was growing concerned about Harry’s behaviour. He glanced sideways to the Gryffindors again and noticed that Harry was just staring at the book lying on his desk, a rather empty look on the raven’s face. Even from this distance Tom could see that the black-haired wizard was not reading at all.  
  
Weasley, sitting next to Harry, was just zoning out as well, staring at the blackboard in front of the class where professor Snape was explaining everything, but most likely not picking up on anything the potions master said. Tom also glanced back to his head of house, noticing the dark bags underneath professor Snape’s eyes.  
  
The sudden demise of Lily Potter had hit him hard, not only Harry. It clearly showed how many people actually liked her and how her death had impacted their very lives. Well… if you looked good enough that was.  
  
Tom doubted that any of his housemates had actually noticed the darkening mood surrounding their head of house. Professor Snape hid it well, but his strange and sudden outbursts of anger showed that he too was grieving. It was later on that Draco had learned from his father that professor Snape and Lily Potter had been childhood friends and told him about it. Knowing this, it was rather easy to see that their head of house was also heartbroken.  
  
The Slytherins seemed to be the only ones who didn’t seem bothered by a mere muggleborn’s death, though this was something Tom should have expected… He knew that it was just because of the fact that they were all purebloods and some might even be happy that there was one less muggleborn out there.  
  
Tom stared down at his book with a slight scowl on his face. Living in the Slytherin’s dormitories had showed just how… brainwashed the children were by their parents’. It was at this moment that Tom even wondered if stopping Bellatrix and her followers would even help at all.  
  
Another dark witch or wizard might just as well rise and take her place. It was truly an endless battle between purebloods and muggles and those who were caught in between often paid the price. History proved this time and time again. Voldemort, Brutus Malfoy, Gellert Grindelwald and now Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Though Tom could understand the purebloods from centuries ago, considering the wizarding persecutions happened and they were hunted down but nowadays… with the statue of secrecy in place, there was no high risk that the muggles would ever find out about their community.  
  
And still most purebloods wanted to erase muggleborns and sometimes even muggles from this very earth. Their goals were unrealistic... with Purebloods having only one child on average the wizarding world would be gone within a few more generations if new blood wasn’t brought in to supplement the loss.  
  
“Shall I gather the ingredients, Tom?” Draco asked next to him and Tom blinked, brought out of his musings and focused upon his surroundings. Snape was seated behind his desk now and the other students were getting up and going to the storage closet.  
  
“No, that is fine.” Tom replied as he hastily got up, seeing Harry also walk towards the closet. Right now he didn’t care anymore that he would raise questions. He didn’t care that their fickle opinions of him might change. The students quickly gathered the needed ingredients and Tom stepped up next to Harry, ignoring everything and everyone around him.  
  
“You alright?” He asked Harry softly, ignoring the others around them who stared at them in confusion. Harry however blinked up at him and Tom hated how dejected Harry looked as their eyes met.  
  
Harry shrugged, eyeing him with confusion as well. “How is it with your mother…?” Harry asked in return, clearly not willing to reply to his question.  
  
Tom grabbed a bottle of Sneezeworth from one of the shelves and gave it to Harry before grabbing a second one for himself. “She is… fine.” Tom replied uncertainly, not liking that the Gryffindor was evading his question, but he didn’t want to push it either.  
  
Harry’s question was a bit too private for his liking as well, since he didn’t want anyone else to know about how his situation was at home and they weren’t exactly speaking in a private setting... Harry was the only one who knew about his mother’s strange illness and he preferred to keep it like that.   
  
Harry opened his mouth, closed it again, just giving a small nod. “I am glad…” Harry said while forcing a small smile on his face and Tom felt something inside him break. Cursing inwardly he opened his mouth but Harry quickly grabbed the other needed ingredients and left before Tom could even utter a word. Clearly indicating that this conversation was over and it left Tom feeling a bit numb.  
  
He noticed however how Snape glared at them briefly. “No talking in the storage room, no dawdling. We have limited time, so start preparing everything for the potion.”  
  
The classroom fell into silence and Tom stopped next to Draco at their work bench. “Were you talking with Potter?” The blond asked him, tone baffled.  
  
Tom glared up at his friend, hating that Draco was already coming to conclusions. “Yes, I was.” He replied stiffly, daring the other to accuse him of anything at all.  
  
Draco’s expression turned into one of disgust, but he quickly hid it, though Tom still saw it. “I see…” Draco muttered, as they silently started to prepare the ingredients.  
  
Tom’s mind was completely elsewhere, yet he focused upon the potion knowing that one mistake could be fatal. Almost mindlessly he chopped and added the ingredients, stirring the potion when it became necessary. It was just a few minutes later when a loud bang sounded, breaking the silence.  
  
Tom’s wide eyes shot up towards the Gryffindor’s side of the room where the loud noise had come from and he saw how a blue shield surrounded a cauldron that had completely exploded and was slowly dissolving even.

“Potter…” Snape said, his voice a mere whisper in the silent room, yet none of the students had ever heard anything more terrifying. “You are to go to the hospital wing. Make sure Madame Pomfrey is aware of your... incompetence.” Snape said through clenched teeth and Tom saw Harry stiffen even more at the other’s harsh tone. “Now!” Snape ordered coldly.

Never before had Harry Potter messed up a potion or made a mistake and it was clear that Harry was in some kind of shock…  
  
Weasley who was standing next to Harry was also pale and Hermione stared worried and concerned at the scene. Harry merely grabbed his stuff and Tom noticed how distraught the other was. Without looking back the black-haired wizard ran out of the classroom and Snape ordered them all to continue. Tom barely resisting the urge to run after Harry, knowing it might only make things worse...  
  
Tom heard some of the Slytherins behind him snicker and he turned around, viscously glaring at Theo, who immediately stopped.  
  
“Tom, what the hell is wrong with you?” Draco hissed at him, seeing the silent interaction between them.  
  
“Shut up. You are all hypocrites. Merlin knows why I even am friends with you all.” Tom snarled at him, hating how his composure snapped, but he could feel the anger rising in him because of Theo’s reaction.  
  
“Silence!” Snape bellowed and everyone instantly turned their attentions back to the potion. Tom however noticed how Draco was clearly trying to figure out what he had done wrong.  
  
Tom couldn’t be happier when the class finally ended and they had a free period. As he quickly strode back to the common room however a hand grabbed his elbow. He turned around, not caring who it was at this point. “Release me.” He snarled, seeing Draco flinch at his harsh tone.  
  
“I don’t understand what the hell is wrong with you, Tom.” Draco snapped back.  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t fucking understand.” Tom growled as he pulled his arm free. Right now he only wanted to talk to Nagini; he wouldn’t be able to handle being around anyone else right now. It had been some time since he felt this angry. The last time might have been when he was way younger and Billy had taunted him endlessly.    
  
“Tom!” Draco called after him, but Tom ignored him, as he turned around and stalked away to try calm his temper.  
  
He could only think about the incident moments before. Potions accidents could be fatal at times… If professor Snape had not reacted in time… He didn’t even want to think about it but it could have killed Harry. Harry could have died, right there and then.  
  
Tom’s mind flickered back to the reactions the potion exploding got from his house and his anger rose even more.  
  
As he re-entered the common room some time later, he was still very much aware of Draco trailing after him. Tom also could see the other students looking up and backing away, most likely seeing that he wasn’t in a good mood at all. Only because he was the heir of Slytherin did they respect or even fear him… Honestly he had never done anything to them. As long as they just stayed out of his way, he couldn’t be bother with them.  
  
Draco however was now very close to getting cursed if the blond continued.

Tom slammed the dorm room door open, seeing Theodore just sitting down on his own bed.

“Out.” He snapped at the other wizard, who immediately got back up and looked at him. A wary look was in Theo’s eyes and Tom heard Draco also enter the bedroom. “Out, both of you!” Tom yelled at them as he glared at Draco. In a fit of ire, he released some of his magic, the result was immediate. The air condensed, felt smothering and Theo took a careful step backwards, keeping his eyes upon him.  
  
Draco however approached him. “Tom, just tell me what is wrong?” The blond looked like he was trying to approach a wild animal that might attack at any giving second. Considering the anger rushing through Tom, that wasn’t too far from the truth.  
  
Tom’s glare intensified and the magic sizzled in the room, heavy and thick, strong and borderline dark. “Think for one fucking second,” Tom said in a cold voice as he walked closer towards Draco, making the blond back away from him as well. “Harry’s mother died. At this point does it really matter whether she was a muggleborn, yes or no?”  
  
Draco remained silent, but eventually whispered a reply that made Tom’s blood boil.

“Yes…”

Magic blasted through the room, Tom at the epicentre. An icy cold settled and frost slowly crept up the windows that showed the Lake. Draco’s eyes widened and Tom heard a gasp coming from somewhere behind him, but he was purely focused upon the person in front of him.  
  
Tom grabbed the Draco by the collar of his robe and pushed him backwards, making Draco gasp in pain and shock as he pushed the blond against the icy, stone wall. “The answer to that question was _‘no’,_ ” Tom hissed furiously. “Harry is 13, just like _you_. How would you feel if your mother was killed!?” Tom snarled and Draco stood there froze, wide eyes staring back at him and Tom heard Theo move, but he kept his glare fixed upon the blond.  
  
Tom could see that Draco was really thinking about his words and he reigned his magic back in as he breathed in and out deeply. The coldness slowly faded from the dorm. Taking a step backwards he let go of Draco’s robe. This time much softer he told them to get out and they quickly left, closing the door behind them.  
  
Tom sighed deeply, carding a hand through his hair. He moved towards his bed and let himself collapse upon it. Nagini reared her head up from his cushion. “Thomas?” She asked softly, as she slithered closer and wrapped around his arm, moving upwards until she was on his shoulder. He could feel her tongue flicking against his cheek and instantly he relaxed.  
  
Closing his eyes he gritted his teeth. “Nagini… people are foolish creatures, aren’t they?” He muttered coldly.  
  
If snakes could laugh the sound that Nagini made would surely be a laugh. “Like I told you so many times when you were growing up,” the snake muttered and Tom let out a small laugh that sounded more broken than anything else.  
  
“What happened? You feel so stressed…” Nagini said in a soft hiss.  
  
The sound of the potion exploding still sounded loud in his mind when Tom thought back on it. The view of Harry standing there frozen and clearly in shock was an image that had made his heart beat faster. He had felt afraid, because if Snape had not paid attention, the potion could have killed… No, he didn’t want to think about it. Harry was alive and alright…  
  
How strange though, that the mere thought of Harry dying… made him feel so distressed. Especially considering that they had rarely spoken and didn’t even know each other. Tom wondered if it was their soulmate bond that made him feel like this… Inside his mind he silently cursed it. Since the first meeting and then finding out about the black-haired boy being his soulmate, everything had already spiralled out of control.  
  
Tom had never been interested in other people… He was more of a loner, despite that he found himself deeply interested in Harry Potter ever since their first meeting. Even before receiving their brother wands. Strange, considering how he disliked excited people like Harry.  
  
“There was a potion incident…” Tom hissed at Nagini, knowing she was still patiently waiting for him to tell her what had happened. Nagini wasn’t allowed in the potions classroom and this was why. It was dangerous.  
  
At the end of his tale Nagini wrapped herself a bit tighter around his neck and Tom sat there, feeling those cold scales move on his skin. It grounded him, the feeling very familiar. He raised his hand and petted her head, hearing Nagini letting out a satisfied hiss.  
  
“I am no human, Tom, but I think it would be good if you talked to your mate.” Nagini said and Tom remained silent.  
  
Harry and he had rarely spoken and today he had finally wanted to get closer. The house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was not helping. Yet… Tom couldn’t help feeling that was just an excuse he’d used all these years and that by continuing down this path, he’d be letting Harry down for not even trying.    
  
Despite everything, it clearly wouldn’t be easy at all. The question remained… Did he want to get closer to Harry or let this whole soulmate thing go?  
  
Tom knew it would be hard to forget about Harry and ignore the other’s existence. It would maybe easy if he didn’t see the other so much. He would then be able to forget about Harry. Yet even as he considered this, he felt something inside him tighten up.  
  
He didn’t like the idea of never seeing Harry ever again, so that left only one other option. Making up his mind he decided to try and speak to Harry once more, hopefully in a more private setting.  
  
**Hogwarts - 12 March 1994:  
** Tom was right about it not being easy, especially as it seemed like Harry was resolute in avoiding him and succeeding in it to Tom’s displeasure. Honestly Tom started to wonder if the other wizard had some kind of secret Tom-avoidance-spell, because it certainly seemed like Harry knew where he was most of the time and made sure not to walk into him.  
  
During the lessons Harry would disappear so quickly out of the classroom that Tom didn’t even get a chance to say one word to him. In the end he even once asked Granger to give Harry a message from him. The bushy-haired girl had looked at him warily, but eventually accepted it. Weasley however had been glaring at him and afterwards the Slytherin house was full of rumours surrounding him talking to the two Gryffindors, but Tom didn’t care about it at this point.  
  
Harry was certainly making a fool out of him that was one thing that’s for sure. It was a good thing that Tom had never bothered with other people’s opinions of him. His past showed just how cruel people, even children could be and during his first year to Hogwarts he learned how quickly this could change as well.  
  
Opinions were just meaningless to him.   
  
There was one time however that Tom caught Harry by surprise and he hadn’t even been actively searching for his soulmate. It had been in the weekend and they were free. Tom was merely going up towards the library to get a book he wanted to read, only to see Harry stopping in front of the library door.  
  
Those green eyes had looked at him like he was a deer caught in the highlights. Both of them had been taken by surprise but Tom had recovered first, asking how Harry was doing.  
  
Harry merely forced a small smile on his face and said he was fine. Tone politely distant, Harry had asked him if he was fine and how his mother was doing. The entire encounter was horribly reminiscent of the last time Tom had really spoken to Harry. So much so it evoked the strong sensation of déjà vu.  
  
Tom didn’t want a repeat of last time however. Glancing around, seeing that the hallway was deserted right now.

“Could be better.” Tom admitted softly, seeing Harry’s slightly confused expression. Tom almost winced at the lie he told. His mother was actually doing pretty well right now; at least that is what she said in her letters. Tom quickly noticed that her handwriting was less crappy as well and believed it.  
  
He could barely believe that he was lying to Harry, but he needed to keep this conversation going one way or another.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and seemed to gather his courage. “Everything alright with your mother? Or... with you?” Harry’s voice was soft and hesitant.  
  
“She writes to me that she is doing fine, yet I endlessly worry about her health,” Tom returned softly, not a complete lie this time, because in a way he would always worry about her now and Harry gave a small nod.  
  
Tom was glad that it was not pity that he saw in Harry’s eyes, but understanding.  
  
It made Tom think about it all again and the thought of his mother dying on him scared Tom and he gritted his teeth as he cast his gaze down, finally truly comprehending how Harry must have been feeling after his mother had been murdered. Though the situation was not the same, Tom could kind of understand Harry’s despair.   
  
“If you need me…” Tom muttered, as he exhaled and looked back up, meeting those beautiful green eyes that he seemed so powerless against. “I’ll be there for you.” Tom guessed those eyes might have captured him from their very first meeting and he hated it, just as much as he liked it… It was just a shame they were clouded with grief still instead of their usual zest for life.

A look that Tom couldn’t quite decipher crossed over Harry’s face and the other gave a small nod.

“Thanks…” Harry muttered. “Uhm… I forgot something.” Harry mumbled and took a step back; not breaking eye contact yet, but Tom already felt something inside him tense. He didn’t outwardly react, but everything in Harry’s stance told him that the raven wanted to get away from him.  
  
A sad smile appeared on Harry’s face and Tom opened his mouth, only for Harry to speak first. “I hope everything goes well with your mother… Take care, Riddle…” Before Tom could even utter one word, Harry had already turned around and was walking back up the stairs.  
  
“Harry!” Tom called after the other, but Harry ignored him and continued onward. It was clear… Harry didn’t want his help or his comfort and with a heavy feeling settled inside of him, Tom made his way into the library, yet reading or studying was the furthest thing on his mind right now. Harry had completely rejected him…  
  
Tom still grabbed the book he had been planning to read and sat down at a table in the corner, his eyes fixed upon the door for some time. The door opened and closed several times, students entering and leaving, but Harry never returned to the library and Tom knew that the black-haired wizard had also lied to him about forgetting something.  
  
As Tom finally focused upon his book, trying to ignore the awful feelings going through him, a person sat down next to him after some time. A small glance up showed that Draco was now sitting on the chair next to him. “Do you fancy Potter, Tom?” Draco whispered softly.  
  
Tom gave the other his undivided attention at those words, because he was certain that no one had seen Harry and him talking. “What makes you say that?” Tom asked him in return, seeing Draco sneer at him.  
  
“Don’t take me for a fool, Tom.” Draco snarled softly, inching closer to him. Tom scowled and Draco pulled back a bit, clearly realising he had crossed a line he shouldn’t. “I am not blind… There has always been something between the two of you, but lately you are actively searching for him. Is it because of his mother’s death?”  
  
“It’s none of your business, Malfoy.” Tom replied in a cold voice, not liking it that Draco had managed to see it. Though admittedly Tom hadn’t tried to hide his interest in Harry lately. It was bound to come out eventually, especially considering that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had seen him talking to Harry during the potion lesson and this had already raised many questions.  
  
Draco remained silent, yet the blond was watching him and it made Tom feel a bit too vulnerable. It was something that he hated. Hated it even more than the feeling of rejection he still felt inside of him. “Tom, we have known each other since first year, but I feel like I truly know nothing about you.” Draco finally said as those grey eyes never left his.  
  
“Good.” Tom muttered and turned his attention back to the book lying on the table, clearly dismissing the other.  
  
Draco however was clearly not finished yet. “I have been thinking about what you said when you were so angry,” Tom didn’t look up at those words, trying to ignore the other’s presence, despite that he was actually listening to Draco’s words. Yet Draco’s next words picked Tom’s interest completely. “I can’t even imagine my mother dying on me.”  
  
Slowly Tom looked up, seeing Draco glancing towards the door. Tom couldn’t help himself and snorted, making the blond look at him again. “So the Ice Prince of Slytherin does have a heart?” He questioned softly, his lips turning the tiniest bit upwards.  
  
Draco first glared and then let out a small laugh. “Just like the King of Slytherin.” Draco retorted with a playful grin.  
  
Tom focused upon his own heartbeat, feeling its steady rhythm inside his chest. He did have a heart, despite that he not always showed it. “I am more than Slytherin’s descendant. I am also human, Draco,” Tom mumbled. Deep down he hated that he was a descendant from Slytherin. He couldn’t quite recall the moment he started to dislike it or maybe he simply loathed it since all his dorm mates and the other Slytherins had so quickly bowed down to him…  
  
The grin faded from Draco’s face, replaced by a serious expression that Tom had rarely seen on the blond before. “Aren’t we all…” Draco muttered.  
  
And for the first time Tom found his respect for his blond friend growing. At first he had been reluctant in befriending him, but it was wise to get to know the inner workings of the purebloods if he wanted to somehow change it all.  
  
Draco was the perfect person and the blond had practically thrown himself at his feet upon realising that he was the Heir of Slytherin. In the end, Tom would use any means necessary to change the world. To somehow make sure that no one would ever feel the pain that Harry was feeling.  
  
His ideals seemed so far out of reach and he sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.

“Now that was a deep sigh,” Draco commented and Tom opened his eyes, seeing the blond grin at him once more. “Care to tell me what goes on in your mind or do prefer to remain a mystery for the rest of our lives?”  
  
Tom’s lips curved upwards in a small smirk, feeling some of his uneasy thoughts fade to the background. “I prefer to be forever shrouded in mystery, Draco. That way I can always surprise both my enemies and my friends.”  
  
Draco blinked at him and then leaned in closer. Tom fought the urge to pull away because the blond was leaning too far into his personal space once more. “Do I belong to the first or the latter?” Draco asked him with a small grin.  
  
His smirk slowly changed into a charming smile. “The latter of course.” This made the blond smile brightly and Tom was just happy to get his mind off certain things.  
  
He could also see that Draco had his good and bad qualities but the fact that the blond was willing to think about what he had said before, made Tom look up to him a bit more. At least Draco wasn’t a completely brainwashed pureblood… Draco finally showed that he could think for himself as well and this earned his respect.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4:

 **Potter Manor - 31 July 1994:**  


Tom had not approached Harry after the unexpected meeting in front of the library, clearly understanding Harry’s desire for him to stay away. He resisted the urges to talk to the Gryffindor, yet his eyes watched Harry’s every move and he was at least a bit glad when the black-haired seemed to slowly pick up his life again.  
  
Harry started to talk a bit more and his smile seemed less forced. Tom had a feeling that Harry was very much aware of him watching.  
  
Draco had stopped bullying the Gryffindors and muggleborns completely, shocking everyone in the school, even going so far as ordering the other Slytherins to completely back down as well. With both Tom and Draco being the leaders over the younger years, they easily changed the dynamics in the Slytherin house, though some of the older Slytherins hadn’t been happy with this.  
  
Professor Snape seemed to be proud of them as well and it was a pleasant change. Tom considered it a huge step forwards, even if it was only a small change inside Hogwarts, it felt like a good start for him.  
  
Draco did tell him that Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father, was clearly not amused by the sudden change in behaviour. More accurately, the elder Malfoy was furious and one howler had been proof of that. Draco had never been so utterly humiliated, yet the blond had quickly gathered himself again.  Tom was actually quite proud that Draco was going against his father and it was nearing the end of the school year that Tom finally understood it and he had been utterly blind to it.  
  
Draco was not only devoted and loyal to him, like he always had been in these years. The blond was clearly interested in him. It took Tom a bit too long to find that out, yet he didn’t completely turn Draco down either.  
  
The truth was that he couldn’t see himself close with anyone except Harry and somehow Tom feared that he was obsessed with his soulmate. He reasoned in a way he was…  
  
Draco however had changed so much and it did catch his attention, Tom could admit this. He reasoned that he might just need to forget about Harry and move on…   
Draco… was certainly his second option in that case, because no matter what, he didn’t really fancy girls at all.  
  
Tom however found himself surprised and happier than was probably normal, when in the middle of July his mother and he received a letter. An invitation to Harry’s birthday party…  
  
It was so unexpected that it completely floored Tom.

His mother however never seemed happier. This was enough to also bring a bright smile on Tom’s face as his mother wrapped him in a tight hug, whispering into his hair how happy she was that they were friends after all and that Tom was invited. Tom had told his mother about Harry’s and his rocky relationship and she had grown sad when she found out about it.  
  
Yet Tom found himself unable to keep lying to her about and was glad when she knew the truth. This invitation was a miracle according to her, because in the end soulmates should just get a chance together. Tom wisely kept silent, yet he felt a flutter of hope nonetheless.  
  
The next problem quickly arose. Tom had never bought a birthday gift for anyone… And so he had no idea what to give Harry.  
  
Honestly he didn’t even know what Harry liked. The dark-haired wizard liked Quidditch, but to give something Quidditch related… Tom just didn’t think it would be a right gift.  
  
Luckily he had some time before the birthday party to find a proper gift. Walking through Diagon Alley he had been unable to find anything. After persuading his mother a bit, they finally ventured towards Knockturn Alley. He knew she highly disliked anything to do with dark magic, but he assured her that they would be fine.  
  
It was in Borgin and Burkes that Tom finally found his gift, surprisingly. His mother had also beamed at it, saying that Harry simply must like it, because of its meaning. Tom wondered if it wasn’t too straightforward… or maybe it was simply perfect. Honestly it had cost them a lot of money, so Tom really hoped that Harry would like it.  
  
Tom was also relieved that his mother seemed to be doing better. It was as if what she had suffered from had just disappeared all of a sudden and no healer could find anything as to the cause. It was weird and Tom made sure to watch his mother better to see for any signs that it might get worse again. Though he really hoped that whatever it had been wouldn’t return, ever.  
  
Tom withheld a sigh, as he waited for his mother. The fireplace was burning and the warmth of the flames did nothing to hide the nerves he felt. If he had been nervous on his first day at Hogwarts, this was way worse.  
  
Today would be the day he could try and befriend Harry once more. Today there were no Slytherins around them, only Weasleys that might pose some problems… But honestly that was nothing that he couldn’t deal with.  
  
A soft laugh made Tom look up, seeing his mother standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. “I don’t believe I have ever seen you so nervous before,” She commented, as she glanced over him and a sad frown appeared on her face for one second, but it was gone so quickly that Tom blamed it on his imagination.  
  
Tom slowly relaxed, only then feeling how tense he had been. His mother must have noticed his reaction to her words and she sighed deeply. “You’re growing up so quickly… I still remember you being so small.”  
  
“Mum…” Tom groaned, not wanting to hear about it. Of course, this only made his mother laugh louder.  
  
“Right… I will try not to make a fool out of myself and try not to embarrass you,” his mother vowed, mock seriously as she moved towards him. Clearly she wanted to hug him, but refrained from doing so. He deeply appreciated it, but she knew how much this meant to him, no doubt about that.  
  
Tom smiled at her and then noticed the gold locket hanging around her neck. It clearly stood out upon the light blue cloak she was wearing. “You’re going to wear the locket?” Tom asked her as he forced his eyes away from said object.  
  
“Ah,” His mother said and glanced down, grasping the locket in her hand. “Yes, would you prefer if I didn’t?” Tom knew she hadn’t worn it for some time. She had handed it to him when she had landed in the hospital and he had put it away in her dresser. If he wasn’t mistaken she hadn’t worn it since.  
  
He consider her question, but then realised that no matter what, everyone present at the party would know about his heritage. He finally shrugged and then said. “It’s fine. It stands out a bit, but otherwise it is fine.”  
  
Tom truly believed that both the ring and the locket were the only objects of true value they had. His grandfather and uncle had wasted a lot of money throughout the years. Strangely his mother had no idea where it had gone, either. Despite that neither his grandfather, nor his uncle had ever sold the locket or ring, most likely because they also saw the value in it, it showed that they were descendants’ of the great Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Tom could barely believe that they had been pureblood supremacists. His mother was so different than them and he was glad for it.  
  
Morfin Gaunt, his uncle had apparently died in Azkaban a few weeks ago and he had a ring with a black stone on it in his possession. How they had thrown him into the prison with it, had raised many questions, but the aurors had claimed they searched him thoroughly before he had been thrown inside the wizarding prison after the murder on the Riddle family.  
  
They suspected Morfin must have swallowed the ring before his capture and like that they were unable to find it, until the mad wizard had died in his cell. His mother had grimly stated that she wouldn’t be surprised if he had done something like that. Yet with his death, the ring came into their possession after it had been checked for curses.  
  
It came back completely clean. To be honest, Tom thought the ring was a bit odd, though clearly quite ancient. Strangely on the black stone was a carving of what he knew was the drawing of the Deathly Hallows, from the wizarding bedtime story that Beedle the Bard wrote, _‘The tale of the three brothers’_.  
  
Honestly the ring could be sold for a lot of money that was one thing that was for certain. He doubted either his mother or him would ever sell the locket or the ring which probably had been in their family for centuries.  
  
His mother and he weren’t rich like other purebloods, yet they were relatively wealthy, because of the Riddle fortune that they had inherited. Tom didn’t mind, because he at least he learned the true value of gold, unlike other purebloods; like his grandfather who had just thrown it all away.  
  
Glancing down, Tom noted that his mother wasn’t wearing the ring but made no comment.  
  
“Are you ready?” His mother asked him and Tom finally released a sigh, knowing that the past could never be changed and he should focus on the here and now but the moment he did, he once again felt nervous. In all honesty he doubted he would ever be ready for this. It felt like everything depended upon this one moment.  
  
If he made one mistake, he might ruin any chances of becoming friends with Harry. If he did it right however he might get closer to his soulmate.  
  
“It’s now or never…” Tom muttered as he stepped towards the fireplace. James Potter had opened the fireplace to all who had received an invitation letter, making it easier for them to get into the Potter manor.   
  
Tom felt his mother place her hand on his shoulder and tightened her grip for one second before pulling away. Tom gratefully smiled at her over his shoulder and she gestured towards the jar of floo powder with a smile of her own. Throwing the powder inside the fireplace, Tom stepped inside of it while calling out to the Potter manor.  
  
He briefly closed his eyes against the dizzying feeling of seeing too many fireplaces rush past him. But he forced them open a second later as he was thrown out. He gracefully stepped out of the other fireplace and eyed the spacious dining room in which he found himself.  
  
It clearly showed how rich the Potters were, a big difference to their modest house in Little Hangleton. A grand chandelier was hanging above a long dining table, which was already prepared for dinner, he assumed. Rows of plates and cutlery was lying on it, if Tom wasn’t mistake the cutlery was all silver, but from the distance he couldn’t be sure.   
  
Tom casually adjusted his clothes, hoping that what he was wearing wasn’t wrong... He had been debating the whole morning on what to wear. Something more casual or maybe one of his dress robes, what purebloods would choose?  
  
His mother had finally told him that he should wear what he felt comfortable with. Her advice was well-meant, but it had not helped him at all… Knowing that Harry at least disliked purebloods, especially since Rabastan Lestrange had killed his mother, Tom decided to wear a simple blue shirt and black trousers.  
  
Honestly thinking about this all, he felt like a girl who had fallen in love and he let out a small snort at this thought.  
  
A house-elf approached him and bowed down as he heard the fireplace behind him flare again. His mother laid her hand upon his shoulder. “The party is outside in the garden; please go towards the left door.” The house-elf told them, as it gestured towards the door on their left and Tom noticed how well the creature looked.  
  
Considering how the Malfoy’s treated them, it was a big difference. Last time he had been here, he hadn’t seen any of the house-elves, so it surprised him a bit how well the creature looked, though he should have expected it from a family like the Potter’s... “Thank you.” His mother replied and Tom felt the hand steer him into the right direction, only to let go one second later.  
  
Tom just gathered all his courage as he opened the big door and walked into the entrance hall. He could already hear some sounds coming from outside. As he ventured outside he saw a whole family of redheads laughing loudly.  
  
“Ah, Mrs. Riddle and Tom, right?” A voice to their right said. Tom glanced up, seeing James Potter standing there.  
  
“Thanks for the invitation, Mr. Potter.” His mother said with a polite smile and Tom ignored them as he focused once again upon the group, feeling a bit out of place already. He was vaguely aware of James telling them that there were no needs for pleasantries. James said he never liked those uptight purebloods anyway and his mother agreed.  
  
Tom was however much more aware of his heart beating against his chest. He breathed in and out deeply, hoping that no one noticed and that he could calm his racing heart down. This… this was the first real birthday party he had gone too. Even though Draco and some others had invited him to their birthday parties before, he always politely declined. He wasn’t one to mingle in between large groups of friends, it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
He never even told Draco when his birthday was. The blond had asked, but he had always shrugged and said he didn’t find it important. Eventually Draco had giving up, knowing that Tom wasn’t going to say when his birthday was.  
  
He always celebrated it together with his mother and he much preferred it that way, for that reason he always returned home during the Christmas Holidays.  
  
He didn’t like the idea of having a whole group surrounding him only to congratulate him for his birthday and then repeated this once again next year.  
  
Tom saw that the younger Weasley, the red-haired girl looked up, seeing him. She nudged one of her brothers and it didn’t take long before the sound of laughter slowly died down, as all of them turned to look at him and his mother.

“Ah, I told them that Harry and I had decided to invite you two as well, but I think most of them didn’t think you would come…” James commented with a tired grin.  
  
One black-haired male got up and rushed over to them, but Tom’s eyes had found Harry’s. Those green orbs, hidden behind those round glasses stared right at him and it was only that which prevented Tom from leaving right then and there. He felt a hand upon his shoulder as his mother enlarged the gift he bought for Harry and handed it to him. He smiled at her and she returned it.  
  
Gathering all his courage he turned around and approached the table slowly. He stopped near Harry, focusing his attention on the wizard, instead of all the others, who he could hear slowly mumbling. “Happy birthday, Harry.” Tom said and then smiled softly as he handed him his gift.  
  
Harry eyed the big package in his hands and then carefully accepted it. “Thanks… Tom.” Harry replied. A small smile gracing his features and Tom finally found himself completely relaxing. The only thought that was still running through his mind was; _‘What would Harry think of his gift?’_  
  
Harry shifted a bit and silently gestured towards the place next to him. Tom sat down with muttered thanks, happy to not be towering over all the others and standing in plain view. As Tom glanced around, he noticed a few familiar faces. Neville Longbottom, who was also a Gryffindor in their year sat straight in front of Harry.  
  
Granger sat next to Neville and across from her sat Ronald Weasley. The other redheads were probably all Weasleys as well, at least Tom assumed that. He knew the Weasley family was big but he honestly had never seen them together like this.  
  
Next to the redheaded girl who had noticed him, was sitting a blonde girl that Tom couldn’t place. She had a dreamy smile on her face when their eyes met. Tom merely smiled back at her.  
  
Then he focused upon the person next to him, Harry. Who had started to unwrap his gift now. Tom resisted the urge to shift as slowly the wrapping paper was pulled off and revealed another box. Harry glanced at him and then continued opening the package.  
  
Tom sitting so close to the raven noticed those green orbs widen in surprise and shock but also in awe. Tom smiled at the expression on Harry’s face, knowing that it had been a good choice.  
  
“I didn’t know what to give you and your invitation came as quite a surprise…” Tom said softly. Ginny was leaning closer, asking what was in it, considering that Harry hadn’t pulled it out yet.  
  
Harry just closed the box again with a grin. “It’s a secret.” Harry said, making Ginny pout and the others also started asking Harry to show them and open the box again. It made Tom’s heart flutter, just the idea that Harry didn’t want to share his gift; wanted to keep it a secret—between them.  
  
No matter how they kept pushing Harry, the raven didn’t relent and eventually even got up, grabbing the box in one hand and looked down at Tom, who stared up at him.  
  
“Take a walk with me?” Harry asked and everyone grew silent all of a sudden. Tom got up as he gave a small nod.  
  
“Shouldn’t you stay however? It is your birthday party...” Tom said softly, wanting to speak to Harry in private but also not feeling comfortable with the idea of ruining the party.  
  
“It is fine,” James said as he walked up to them. “I will prepare the Quidditch field in the garden. They can all help me, while the two of you talk.”  
  
Tom still wasn’t completely sure about this, especially as he saw Ronald’s expression, which was one of pure loathing. Tom felt a hand grab his arm and his eyes widened as Harry just pulled him away, ignoring the whistles behind them. Tom didn’t dare glance over his shoulder, but he did hear someone reprimand Fred and George.  
  
When they were finally out of the others’ sight Harry slowed down a bit and Tom glanced up at the tree house, remembering their last time they had been here together.  
  
Harry moved forward and sat down on an upraised root against the tree’s massive trunk, his gift deposited in front of him. Tom stood there as he watched how Harry pulled the statue out of the box completely.  
  
A beautiful bird-like statue was revealed. Yet it wasn’t just any kind of bird, but a phoenix. It’s wings a brilliant red and yellow colour, with intelligent dark black eyes. The statue was imposing and Tom was certain that if the wings were unfolded it might just look like it was moments away from taking flight.  
  
“For the core in our wands?” Harry asked softly, eyeing the breath-taking statue.  
  
“Yes…” Tom replied as he shifted, unusually self-conscious. Harry glanced up and laughed, making Tom feel a bit too conscious of himself.  
  
“Sit down.” Harry said after he stopped laughing and his expression turned more neutral again.  
  
Tom sat down next to him as he also looked at the statue.  
  
“It must have been expensive.” Harry commented as he trailed his finger over the beak slowly.  
  
“Not really…” Tom said, making the raven shake his head in laughter.  
  
“Don’t lie.” Harry said to him as he looked up. The smile on Harry’s face disappeared a bit and Tom grinned slowly.  
  
“We could afford it, which is all I will say about it.” Tom said softly.  
  
Harry leaned further back with a soft sigh, his eyes trailing back to the phoenix standing in front of them. “Do you ever think back to that day?” Harry asked him.  
  
“Yes.” Tom said, while in his mind he added, _all the time._  
  
Harry laughed softly and the sound was truly like music in his ears. Tom turned his head to face the other, seeing that those green eyes were still fixed upon the Phoenix.  
  
“It’s really pretty,” Harry commented.  
  
“It’s more than just _pretty_ ,” Tom corrected and Harry glanced up, clearly intrigued. “There are several charms on it. One which will detect any malicious intent if someone comes near it. A lie detector. I believe you can always add more to it if you want to... It can even function as a camera.”  
  
Harry blinked. “Wow…” He gasped softly.  
  
Tom chuckled at the other’s dumfounded expression. “Wow, indeed.” Harry smiled sadly at him.  
  
“I find myself thinking sometimes,” Harry whispered softly, still looking at him and Tom gave a small nod, indicating that Harry could continue. Harry bit his bottom lip and Tom focused more on Harry’s eyes and forehead. “How would our relationship be if we had been in different houses?”  
  
Tom shrugged as he spoke just as softly. “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe we could have been friends from the very start.”  
  
“Maybe…” Harry mumbled and then sighed. Tom frowned briefly, not completely understanding what Harry was thinking about. Harry however seemed to recover from whatever dark thoughts had been plaguing him and shifted to face him.  
  
Harry smiled as he extended his hand and Tom stared down at it for somewhat stupidly for a moment before meeting Harry’s eyes again. A smile was plastered on Harry’s face, yet it wasn’t the same as it had been before Lily’s murder.

Tom accepted the handshake and Harry introduced himself again to Tom’s amusement. “Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”  
  
A second start, kind of… It was clear that Harry wanted to give them that and Tom would never even think about turning it down. He smiled and bowed his head a bit, yet never breaking eye contact. “Tom Riddle, the pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Harry laughed softly and Tom’s lips turned upwards at the sound.

“Thanks by the way,” Harry muttered softly as he shifted to sit more comfortably.  
  
Tom frowned at the other. “For what?” He asked.  
  
“For changing the Slytherins a bit.” Harry said, eyeing him. “It was you, wasn’t it? I mean Malfoy changed quite suddenly and you…. seem closer to him.” Harry’s last words were quieter... almost questioning.  
  
“Ah, yes. Draco and I talked about it all and I believe he changed a bit,” Tom said. “It was nothing really.” Tom added softer, thinking back on the day after the potions incident.  
  
“No, it means a lot.” Harry muttered. “A lot of muggleborns were more at ease when the bullying and so on stopped. Same for me and Ron, because blood traitors are seen just as lowly as muggleborns.”  
  
Tom had seen the change as well, but he had no idea that Harry had picked up on it in his distressed state. “True…” He muttered. “Glad that it helped a bit.”  
  
Harry smiled at him. “Oh… that reminds me. When is your birthday, Tom?”  
  
Tom opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking well on it. “December.” Tom replied with a small grin, making Harry blink at him.  
  
“I asked for the exact date.” Harry said, also grinning.  
  
Tom glanced back to the Phoenix as he replied. “That is a secret, if you want to know, you have to work it out.”  
  
Harry nudged his shoulder playfully and the mere touch left a warm fuzzy feeling inside of Tom. “Challenge accepted.”    
**  
** Neither of them spoke about the wands and the phoenix feathers which resided in them and neither did they speak of soulmates. Tom because he wasn’t sure how much Harry knew about their... connection and Harry for reasons of his own.  
  
After that Tom had been forced to play his first Quidditch game and Harry had laughed at him, seeing that Tom couldn’t steer the broom in the right direction more often than not. Tom had merely scowled at them all, but he knew that they were not laughing at him, at least not exactly so he accepted it. Maybe partly because they were Harry’s friends.  
  
It was rather strange how the Weasleys had accepted him rather easily, with the clear exception of Ronald. Tom noticed however how Granger kept the redhead in check. In the end, everything had been a lot of fun for all of them.

Even Tom could say he enjoyed himself and for the first time, Tom saw his mother smile for real. This only made him happier because it almost resembled the smile he had seen on the picture of his father and mother.  
  
The only thing that got on Tom’s nerves was how Ginny Weasley often threw herself on Harry. She would smile and bat her eyes as she linked her arm around his. It was very clear that she was flirting with him and Harry just accepted it and even playfully flirted back.

Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, had seemed very amused by those moments. Yet for Tom amusement was the furthest from his mind. The feeling inside him, even though he had never felt it before, he knew it to be jealousy.

\--x&x—

  
It was a mere 3 weeks later when Merope Riddle became ill again and was hospitalized. Once again, there was nothing the healers could find as the cause, to Tom’s horror and frustration.  
  
_What could cause this?_ Tom stared at his mother’s body as she slept. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathes passed between her lips softly and evenly. It was the only remotely comforting thing about this whole disquieting situation.

One moment she had been preparing breakfast and nothing had seemed wrong. Then, quite suddenly, she had collapsed and was unconscious. Tom had reacted immediately, floo calling St. Mungo’s, who quickly took her in. They had proceeded to check everything and the only thing they could find was that her magical core was acting up.

Yet the reason for this was unknown and they had never seen something like it. Tom shook his head and buried his head into his hands. The worse part about this all was that in a mere two weeks he would be going back to Hogwarts…  
  
She would be all by herself, only the house-elves watched over her then. Tom lowered his hands to his knees and gripped them tightly, staring grimly at his mother’s sleeping form.  
  
She would be alright… last time she got over this as well. Yet, Tom couldn’t fully reassure himself. Doubt lingered in the back of his mind and he hated it.  
  
Maybe he should stay home, instead of going to school... but he knew if he even brought up this idea, his mother would completely reject it. Tom let out a deep sigh, as he kept his eyes on his mother.  
  
She shifted a bit and Tom’s eyes widened as he looked at the gold locket around her neck. He believed she had stopped wearing it again, so seeing Slytherin’s locket hanging around her neck was quite a shock. Tom leaned forward and unclasped the locket.  
  
His mother’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist in a tight hold for one second. Tom’s heart was racing, because her eyes were still closed and she was in a very deep sleep. Tom slowly relaxed and then glanced down at the locket.  
  
It felt warm as he touched it. Tom closed his eyes, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beating, his hand tightened around the locket as his heart slowly calmed down.  
  
Tom reasoned there must be a spell or charm on the locket which suddenly made him feel this calm and he let it wash over him. But as his mind started working again, he quickly realised how addictive this could be and he put the locket in his pocket.  
  
The warm feeling and the calmness faded and Tom felt his body tense again. With a soft groan he once again buried his head in his hands.  
**  
Hogwarts Great Hall - 20 December 1994:  
** Harry felt Ginny touch his arm. It should be comforting, but it didn’t quite feel like it. After his mother had been murdered by the Lestrange’s, more precisely Rabastan Lestrange last year, everything seemed to pass him by in some kind of haze.  
  
Tom changing suddenly and trying to approach him, while Harry only tried to stay far away from the other wizard brought him out of the haze for brief moments. Mostly because trying to evade Tom’s sudden advances was more difficult than it had any right to be and it had actually hurt him to act so distant towards the other, because he had a feeling that Tom meant well.  
  
After his breakdown in the garden, he felt unable to properly face Tom for some time. He felt too ashamed of what had happened and how he had acted. It had somehow created a rift between the two of them as Harry just pretended to ignore the other more and more, while Tom clearly was trying to seek more contact with him.  
  
This only changed last summer, when his father had kind of pushed him into inviting Tom and Merope Riddle for his birthday party. Harry was well aware that his father was trying to make things better, as he also tried to take the place of his mother. At first Harry had hated this but he reasoned that his father was also still grieving his mother’s death.

Maybe inviting Tom was exactly what he needed, because of all the presents he had received, he truly treasured Toms the most and they had kind of started anew.  
  
Therefore it came as a shock when Tom had written him a letter nearing the end of the summer holiday, stating that Merope had once again fallen ill with no real explanation for it. The day after Harry and his father had visited her in the hospital but she had been heavily sedated the whole time.  
  
Tom, who had been there as well, had barely looked at them. Not that Harry could blame him. It was clear that Tom was truly worried about his mother. He had never seen Tom look so defeated before and he didn’t understand why it hurt him so much. Maybe he did understand his feelings but it was easier to ignore it all.  
  
Their relationship was still pretty fragile and often Harry could feel the tension between them.  
  
Also when they returned to Hogwarts it automatically got worse. Malfoy didn’t want him close to Tom and Harry didn’t want to get in between their friendship either. Tom and Malfoy had always been rather close since their first year.  Closer than he had ever been with Tom anyway and it felt wrong to mingle in between that, so Harry had just silently pulled back a bit, conversing with Tom sometimes but it stayed relatively shallow.  
  
Besides Harry wasn’t stupid and he noticed Malfoy’s hatred for him. Their rivalry got worse, though Harry noted that whenever Tom was near Malfoy would act rather civil. Harry debated on telling Tom that but he knew that Tom wasn’t easily fooled either, so he must have noticed it nonetheless.  
  
Harry felt Ginny push herself closer against him and her body felt warm against his arm. He didn’t look at her, as he kept his eyes focused on the dancing crowd in front of him. Music played and many couples were dancing, yet he felt out of place.  
  
His thoughts were running wild inside his mind, especially because it was December and Tom’s birthday was somewhere in this month. Sadly he had been unable to find out the exact date, to Tom’s amusement. Harry debated on just getting a gift and handing it to the other wizard on the 31th of December, that way he at least got something for Tom.  
  
And thinking about Tom brought many other thoughts to the fore of his mind, especially regarding the Phoenix statue now standing next to his bed and their wands. At times Harry wondered if the Phoenix had some hidden meaning other than the core of their wands. Maybe he was just being hopeful and he didn’t want that hope to be crushed either, so he tried not to think about it too often.   
  
Harry knew that both of them were keeping secrets from each other and the thought of asking Tom if he knew about their wands and what it meant occurred to him. Yet it was a subject that he didn’t dare broach.  
  
And if Tom did know, it was clear that the other wizard also was reluctant in speaking about it. Making their conversations a bit awkward at times… Especially as Harry tried to ignore the growing feelings he felt deep inside of him.  
  
His father had changed drastically after Lily had been murdered as well, blaming himself for getting her killed, but luckily Sirius, Remus and Peter helped him get back on his feet. Harry knew that out there blood purity was important to some or maybe most pureblood. James Potter, being a pureblood wizard, had married with a muggleborn witch, Lily Evans. It was payback in the most awful way.  
  
Alice Longbottom who had been together with his mother had tried to protect them both, but failed and since that moment she had been in a coma. Neville had been devastated just like him and Harry found himself growing closer with Neville because of their shared burden. It was easier to speak with Neville, because in a way it took his mind off Tom as well.  
  
“Harry...” Ginny whispered, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts and he glanced at her, seeing her worried gaze. He forced a small smile on his face.  It was almost one year ago that his mother had never returned home. One year… in two days she would be gone for one year already and still Harry found himself missing her every day when he was at home. He honestly couldn’t even understand how his father was able to live in their house throughout the whole year.  
  
“You want to dance, Gin?” He asked her. It wouldn’t be right not to dance, considering it was the Yule ball. Even though his mind was elsewhere, his father had insisted that he should remain at Hogwarts and go to the ball, because this was the first year he could go and eventually he had relented… Harry not knowing who he could possibly ask, had asked Ginny and she had said yes immediately.  
  
Harry was aware of how much she liked him and at times he didn’t know if he felt the same. Ginny smiled at him and gave a small nod.  
  
He gently grasped her hand and pulled her up to the dance floor. Ron was looking at him and his best friend smiled brightly, giving him thumbs up, while Hermione standing next to him also smiled at him.  
  
Both of his friends would approve if Ginny and he got together…  Harry just shook his head with a fond smile. At least he had his friends around him, despite the fact that he didn’t think of Ginny in that way. Of course he had never quite told them. Though Hermione knew, because they had spoken about it. She was clever enough and had already figured it out during their first year.  
  
Harry placed one hand on Ginny’s hip and the other held her hand and slowly they started to twirl over the dance floor. It reminded him much of the moments when he had been younger and his mother had taught him how to dance for the first time.  
  
He bit back his tears and pulled Ginny tighter against him. “It’s okay, you know…” Ginny whispered, seeing his darkening mood. “It’s okay to miss her… I understand.”  
  
Harry wanted to say that she would never understand it because she had her mother with her. Because she hadn’t lost her and could still see her every day, but he refrained from doing so. He knew it would only make matters worse.   
  
Harry’s eyes shifted, not wanting to acknowledge her words, yet he could feel how she decreased the distance between them and he felt her body against his as they slowly danced, her attempts didn’t offer him any comfort at all. Looking across the Great Hall, he saw Draco Malfoy standing near the head table, where punch and other drinks were placed for them. Green eyes shifted to the one standing next to Malfoy however.  
  
Tom… Harry noticed that Tom’s eyes were fixed upon him in a rather hungry stare that made Harry blush slightly. He could easily blame it on the alcohol inside his body and ignored his reaction. Though he had to admit that Tom looked stunning in his dress robes.  
  
Harry had noticed that earlier on in the evening and hated how he had looked at the other. Tom’s robes were simple, a beautiful dark blue colour that brought out those beautiful light blue eyes. The outlining was silver and it simply suited Tom. Harry had suspected, as most of them probably, that Tom would wear green robes. But he believed blue suited Tom better.  
  
Harry also noticed that Malfoy was clearly speaking to Tom right now, yet Tom’s gaze was fixed on him and Harry saw how Tom’s mouth moved, most likely replying to whatever Malfoy said, but never fully breaking eye contact with him, despite the fact that the dancing floor was pretty crowded, those blue eyes found him nonetheless.  
  
From everyone Harry knew he had taken Tom’s condolences about his mother’s death to heart. The accident had been in the Daily Prophet and one day after his mother’s funeral Merope Riddle and her son had come to the Potter manor, saying they were sorry for Lily’s passing.

It would certainly be a day he would never forget. Harry knew the other wizard was a loner but that moment Tom actually offered his support and it meant a lot to him.  
  
Harry hated that he even ended up crying on the other’s shoulder, while Tom merely held him. Yet Harry was grateful that Tom had been there as well, even foolishly going so far as promising to bring his dead mother back if it was possible.

Harry now knew that it was simply impossible but it was the thought that counted.  
  
His father had also been extremely grateful that the two Riddles had come to pay their condolences as well, knowing that Merope’s health wasn’t as good as it used to be.  
  
And as Harry stared up at Tom, he felt his heart beating louder. Strangely enough at that moment he wanted Tom to be the one next to him, dancing with him. Harry closed his eyes breaking the eye contact and tightening his grip on Ginny’s hip and hand. Tom might not even like him that way and Harry wasn’t going to risk it… Their relationship was… weird and fragile.  
  
Harry buried his feelings deep down inside of him and that evening he got together with Ginny, making everyone in the Weasley family immensely happy. Yet for Harry it felt like something was missing. He was very much aware that he preferred Tom over Ginny but instead he ignored it. He didn’t even know if Tom was gay or maybe bi, like he was. He didn’t know if Tom was interested in him at all…  
  
When Harry had told Tom about his relationship with Ginny, it seemed like the brown-haired hadn’t even cared about it at all and somehow that hurt far worse than Harry could ever admit. He didn’t know what he had hoped for, maybe that Tom would be jealous. That was truly a stupid thought. There was no reason for Tom to be jealous…  
  
Harry’s luck hadn’t run out, as he handed Tom a gift on the 31th of December only to find out that Tom’s birthday was that day. He had giving Tom a book and some old scrolls he found, Sirius had located it somewhere inside his library and he assumed it was writing in parselscript or something similar. As Harry handed it to Tom, it was clear that Sirius’s assumptions were true, because Tom told him that it was indeed writing in parselscript.  
  
Harry had been surprised when Tom said that it had been writing by the grandson of Salazar Slytherin, Gilbert Salazar. Tom had seemed really happy with his gift and had ended up devouring all the knowledge on the pages.

  
\--x&x—

  
Harry was quite shocked however when several months later Tom asked him again how he was doing and then afterwards admitted that he was gay and now in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. He wondered if he truly had been blind of Tom’s preferences… he guessed he had been, but now it was clearly too late.  
  
He was together with Ginny and Tom ended up with Malfoy. Harry just had to accept that, yet… it didn’t ease the pain inside of him.  
  
Harry suppressed his tears at Tom’s declaration and smiled, all the while feeling his heart break, unaware that just months' prior Tom had felt the same.  
  
“Really? You and Malfoy?” Harry asked, just to be sure and Tom nodded.  
  
“I… I am happy for you. It must have been difficult…” Harry whispered softly, hoping that his voice hadn’t cracked.  
  
“Finding out I was gay?” Tom questioned softly and Harry gave a small uncertain nod, as he tried to calm down the feelings going through him. A part of him said that he should have seen this coming… another part of him was angry and also… jealous. Harry pushed it all away, not wanting to cry in front of Tom. “No, not really… I think I have known for a few years.” Tom admitted quietly.  
  
“I see…” Harry said softly, as shifted a bit. “Anyways… wish your mother well. I need to go to Hermione, we promised to make our homework from potions together.” Harry said as he gestured behind him to the stairs. He knew he needed to get away…  
  
Tom opened his mouth, but then closed it again, giving a small nod. “Thanks, I will.” Tom muttered, those blue eyes staring at him and Harry smiled briefly. As they said their goodbyes, Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing Tom still watching him. He smiled again, as he ignored the stinging in his eyes and he quickly looked away.  
  
Harry never saw the sad defeated look on Tom’s face and Tom never saw the first tear fall from Harry’s eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this like promised. Life got hectic and I was away from home for a few days. So here have another update :)

### Chapter 5:

**Potter Manor - 28 June 1995:**

Harry looked at the letter in his hands with a slight frown. It had been one week now since the summer Holidays had started and he had written a letter to Tom, asking how his mother was and if he could maybe come visit them.  
  
Tom’s reply had been… short. It made Harry feel concerned, knowing that Merope’s health had gone downhill rather quickly again. Harry sighed and dropped the letter on the dining table. Hearing some noise he glanced up, seeing his father enter the kitchen.  
  
“You received a reply?” His father asked him, seeing the letter lying on the table. Harry just nodded, not sure what to do about it all.  
  
Merope’s health was going up and down lately. Last time she developed a fever and her magical core was going crazy. It really was strange and it made Harry wonder if his mother had been alive, if she might have been able to find out what was happening to her.  
  
“Yes.” Harry replied as he got up. “Tea?” His father nodded as he sat down and picked up the newspaper, lying on the table. Harry briefly glanced at his father, seeing the darkening expression. He knew why, since he had already read the morning newspaper as well. Apparently Bellatrix had attacked a muggleborn’s family. He didn’t know the family personally but the name was familiar and as he thought about it, he released quickly who it had been.  
  
Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor boy one year below him. Ginny had mentioned him a few times, because he always had his camera with him and seemed obsessed with taking pictures. And of course Arthur Weasley, who was highly interested in muggle objects was instantly intrigued by a camera and Ginny was kind of forced to tell her father about it. This ended up with Ginny complaining to him about it at times.   
  
The whole family had been found dead and of course Rita Skeeter had been one of the first ones to arrive at the scene, so the story wouldn’t be lost.  
  
It was quite sad… Harry pulled the tea bag out of the cup and handed it to his father, who smiled up at him.  
  
“You read the newspaper already?” His father asked him.  
  
“Yes.” Harry replied grimly, knowing that the wound was still fresh for both of them. Time would heal it, since they were doing better, but days like these, sometimes brought back those terrible memories of that day. “I have seen Colin walking around in and around Hogwarts. Despite being a muggleborn, he was always quite happy and didn’t bother much with the Slytherins who bullied him.”  
  
His father sighed and threw the newspaper on the table again, his eyes gaining a distant look. Harry knew that his father had seen the crime scene, because last evening his father had returned home rather late. It was the fate of being an auror Harry assumed. It was more often a burden than it was not.  
  
“If only we had arrived sooner…” His father mumbled sadly as he pulled his glasses of his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Harry looked away, not being able to see his father’s state.  
  
“I will be going. Tom said I could come visit them if I wanted to. Can I use the floo?” Harry asked quickly, glancing back at his father, seeing how the other put his glasses back on.  
  
“Yes, of course. I might get back later again. Sorry, kid.” His father ruffled his hair with a small smile, like he often did when he was younger and Harry smiled up at him, albeit sadly.   
  
“It’s alright. Work is important as well. I can take care of myself,” Harry assured and he noticed that his father only seemed sadder at his words. He had meant to reassure the other, but clearly had failed.  
  
“Maybe I should just stop fighting and stay home more,” his father mumbled and Harry’s eyes widened at those words.  
  
“And let more dark witches and wizards get away with this!?” Harry nearly shouted as he pointed towards the Daily Prophet. His father shrugged.  
  
“Sometimes even Sirius says that it is useless and he would know, considering he grew up in a dark and pureblood family,” his father said with a slight scowl.  
  
“You know what Dumbledore said one day, after the attack on the Quidditch World cup.” Harry started and he noticed he had caught his father’s attention. As his father shook his head Harry continued. “He said that if we truly stop fighting them and let them do as they please this can never end. He is the one who stopped Gellert Grindelwald, dad. He knows what he is talking about.”  
  
James grinned and then snorted. “He is way older than us and wiser I guess,” James sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “Alright….” He muttered then. Opening his eyes he looked back at Harry. “Alright, we will continue to fight then. Like Dumbledore said.”  
  
Harry smiled at his father, glad to have improved some of his mood, and got up. “I’ll be off then.”  
  
“Say hi to Merope and Tom for me,” his father said to him and Harry gave a small nod, as he made his way towards the dining room and the floo.  
  
With a small sigh he threw in some floo powder and called out to the Riddle’s house. He stumbled out of the fireplace and quickly straightened himself.  
  
Tom wasn’t in the room, but Harry noticed that Merope was lying on the couch with a blanket over her fragile looking body. He frowned at it, wondering why she was sleeping on the couch…  
  
“Harry?” A voice called out from somewhere inside the unfamiliar house and Harry walked towards the door where he heard Tom call from.  
  
The door opened and Tom looked at him and then briefly glanced at his mother’s sleeping form. Slowly Tom opened the door further inviting him in.  Harry smiled and gave a small nod as he entered the kitchen.  
  
It was smaller than he was used to at home but somehow it had a cosy feeling to it nonetheless. “Sorry, I guess I am a bit early.” Harry muttered as Tom walked towards the stove.  
  
“No, it is fine.” Tom said. The brown-haired wizard looked up at him. “Something to drink?” He questioned.  
  
“Just water is fine.” Harry replied as he moved towards the table and sat down. He fidgeted a bit as he glanced around. This was the first time he had come here and it was only now that he felt a bit nervous. “How is your mother?” Harry asked Tom, when the brown-haired wizard put a glass of water in front of him.  
  
Tom shrugged, as he finished preparing what Harry assumed was his breakfast. He inwardly winced, as he realised that he should have sent a reply first, before coming over like this unannounced. But honestly he wanted to get away from his father, before both of them broke down and started crying.  
  
“Coping, I guess.” Tom replied and Harry frowned as he noticed that Tom prepared another plate of toast with some eggs. Yet Tom didn’t offer it to him, nor ask him if he had already breakfast. Harry thought it rather odd, but maybe it was for his mother when she would wake up.  
  
“And… how are you?” Harry asked carefully, eyeing the other as Tom sat down in front of him. It was then that Harry noticed the dreary look in Tom’s eyes and the bags underneath them.  
  
Tom opened his mouth, but then the door on the other side of the kitchen opened and Harry glanced over at it. Green eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. Draco Malfoy had the same expression on his face, before he masked it and Harry suddenly felt out of place.

  
The tension could be felt by all three of them and Tom cleared his throat. “I am fine.” Tom said, but as Harry looked over at the other wizard, he had a strange feeling that Tom’s reply had not been completely honest. “Morning, Draco.” Tom said then and the blonde finally moved.  
  
“Morning Tom… Potter.” Draco said, as he also acknowledged the black-haired wizard.  
  
“Morning, Malfoy…” Harry said in return, noticing how Malfoy walked towards the counter and grabbed the other plate that Tom had prepared.  
  
“I didn’t know you would get company.” Malfoy commented as he sat down next to Tom, staring at the brown-haired wizard.  
  
“I send a letter that Harry was welcome if he wanted to come over.” Tom said, as he took a bite of his toast and Harry picked up his glass, eyeing the two wizards in front of him. He wanted to leave, yet at the same time he didn’t. Partly because of his father and the house still reminded him too much of his mother at times, but also because he wanted to help Tom, like how Tom had helped him.  
  
Malfoy just gave a small nod as he started eating and Harry swallowed a sip of his water. “I should have let you know the time beforehand.” Harry muttered, making the blond raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
Tom merely smiled at him. “It’s alright. I opened the floo when I send out the letter, just in case.” Harry returned the smile and Draco observed the both of them, not even having touched his food.  
  
“I should get back home.” Draco told them, bringing their attention to him.  
  
“You haven’t finished your breakfast yet.” Tom stated softly, but the blond merely smiled and shook his head.  
  
“I will eat something when I get home.” Draco said, glancing towards Harry, who merely looked confused at the scene.  
  
“Alright…” Tom muttered with a slight frown. “Thanks, Draco.” Tom said and the blonde gave a small nod, as he leaned closer and kissed Tom briefly.  
  
Harry looked away, not wanting to see it and this reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Draco. “I will come back later this week. My father will probably be furious by now and Merlin knows my mother can only calm him down for a limited period of time.”  
  
“Take care.” Tom said as Draco walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.  
  
Harry finally looked up at Tom, who also looked at him, but the silence felt awkward now and both of them felt unease. “Sorry, I didn’t know he was here.” Harry said, hating how he kept apologizing. He felt like some fool. What difference would it make if he tried and be there for Tom? Tom already had his boyfriend with him…  
  
“It’s alright… He’s stayed here since we left Hogwarts. He didn’t want to go back to his father.” Tom said softly.  
  
Harry frowned at that and just gave a small nod. “Why is your mother sleeping in the living room by the way?” Harry asked. He didn’t want another uncomfortable silence to fall between them and talking about Malfoy only made his mood become worse.    
  
“She woke up early and I think she must have fallen asleep on the couch again,” Tom replied, staring at the door towards the living room. “It is all she seems to do lately, sleeping.”  
  
Harry noticed how Tom’s eyes grew duller and he inwardly winced. It was a few seconds later when the other door opened again and Malfoy walked in.  
  
Tom got up and walked Malfoy over to the floo, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He took another sip of his water, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling inside of him. He felt like he had intruded upon something and it didn’t feel good at all.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened again and Tom walked in. Harry smiled sadly, watching as Tom sat down in front of him again and in silence finished his breakfast.  
  
As Tom put the plates on the counter, ready to wash them all, Harry got up as well. “Let me help.” Harry offered and Tom gave a small nod, as they started cleaning the dishes.  
  
“Everything alright between you and Malfoy?” Harry questioned, wanting to break the tense silence.  
  
“I guess so.” Tom replied a bit tensely.  
  
“I am glad you have such a good boyfriend who is there for you.” Harry said with a small smile. Tom glanced at him and returned the smile.  
  
“Thanks.” Tom muttered, though Harry noticed that Tom seemed to want to say something more.  
  
 Silence once again filled the room, as they finished cleaning the plates and Tom put them back into their right place. Tom opened his mouth to speak as the door opened again, this time however Tom’s mother entered and Harry saw how she leaned against the doorpost.  
  
Her eyes were dull and almost empty, making Harry instantly feel sorry for her. It seemed like the life was getting sucked out of her. “Mother!” Tom exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to her and supported her. “You should have called…” Harry heard Tom mutter and he saw how Merope weakly shook her head.  
  
It was truly an awful sight to see a woman slowly fading away like this and Harry couldn’t even understand how Tom could handle this.  
  
Harry saw how Merope’s eyes met his and something seemed to flash in them, before it disappeared again, making Harry frown as he took a small step backwards, something inside him screaming ‘ _danger_ ’. His instincts were most of the times spot-on and he felt unnerved by it.  
  
Merope suddenly started struggling and hissing, while Tom tried to hold her and she started screaming and thrashing even more. Harry quickly rushed forward, trying to aid Tom in calming her down. None of them heard the small thud as something dropped to the ground.  
  
Merope slumped down and Tom supported her weight but Harry had already felt how fragile and light she probably was. Harry looked at Tom, next to him and he saw how blank the other’s face was, yet those blue eyes were twirling with so many emotions that Harry couldn’t place them.  
  
Tom seemed to focus again and looked at him. “Sorry… I will put her back on the couch.” Tom mumbled softly, a saddened tone in his voice.  
  
Harry just nodded as he took a small step back, while Tom manoeuvred his mother back inside the living room. Harry glanced down as he felt his feet touch something.  
  
With a slight frown he leaned down and eyed the small gold locket. He believes he had seen Merope wearing it before because the gold clearly stood out and had captured his attention.  
  
Harry stretched out his hand, intending to pick it up, but as he touched it, a cold chill went through him and he immediately pulled back again in shock.  
  
As he blinked at the locket, nothing seemed to have changed and Harry blamed it on his imagination as he once again attempted to pick it up. This time he didn’t feel anything and he reasoned it must have been nothing.  
  
Tom returned to the kitchen and Harry handed him the locket. Tom’s eyes widened briefly as he accepted it with a muttered thanks. “What is it?” Harry questioned softly, still staring at the big green ‘S’ on the locket.  
  
“Salazar Slytherin’s locket.” Tom answered as he moved further into the room and sat down, not having seen Harry’s eyes widen in slight awe because of the gold locket’s history. As Harry focused again he noticed how utterly defeated Tom looked as the other stared at the locket in his hand.  
  
“Has this happened before?” Harry asked him as he moved forward and sat down in the chair next to Tom.  
  
The brown-haired wizard shook his head, but didn’t reply. Harry not knowing what to do took a chance as he placed his hand atop of Tom’s shoulder and his other arm went around. Harry felt Tom stiffen at first, but then the other wizard slowly relaxed and Harry tightened his hold on Tom.  
  
“You know… I will be here if you need me, okay.” Harry whispered softly, knowing that Tom would hear it because they were so close. Tom still remained silent, but Harry saw how the wizard dropped the locket on the table and shifted, embracing him back. “You helped me as well, Tom. If I can do anything, anything at all…”  
  
Harry felt Tom’s hands on his back tighten into his shirt. “Thank you, Harry.” Tom muttered and Harry smiled sadly.

 **  
Riddle’s house - 10 July 1995:  
** It was dark, far past midnight Tom reasoned, yet he had not been able to fall asleep. Draco slept next to him but it offered no real comfort. He wished for someone else to be sleeping here. Someone with black hair instead of blond. Someone who wasn’t a pureblood but a half-blood like himself.

Rising from his bed, Tom made his way quietly downstairs. He froze as he saw his mother sleeping on the couch again, she hardly slept in her bed anymore... Her black hair messy and thin now and her body weak.  
  
He inched closer and tugged the blanket a little higher, covering her too thin shoulders. Sadness filled him as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. An indication that she was still alive, despite this all.  
  
Sometimes Tom wondered how long it would be… Would she survive this year? She’d been fading for a while and still, all the Medi-wizards and the like had not found anything wrong with her beside the obvious. There was something wrong with her magical core. It was weakening rapidly nowadays and they could find no reason for it.  
  
Tom had read through any book he thought might help and came up empty-handed. Harry had also enlisted the help of Hermione, but even the clever witch had been completely baffled. The fact was that someone’s magical core didn’t just weaken and destabilise for no reason. There was _always_ a cause, the problem was that no one could find the cause.  
  
It was strange... not an illness, not contagious yet also not some kind of spell or curse. It was unknown… Tom frowned as he moved back and let himself plop down on the armchair; all the while his eyes never left his mother’s sleeping form. **  
  
** As if he could somehow cure her by simply staring at her.

Tom bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He could still feel the pain in his head from when she had hit him yesterday. He had not told Draco about _that_.  
  
The blond knew that his mother’s health was quickly going downhill but only Harry was privy to more information. After his mother’s health rapidly went downhill Harry visited him more often and slowly but surely they grew closer. Tom thought that if he could not have Harry completely, he should at least be content to have him as friend. He had told Harry, his friend and soulmate, everything and especially about how his mother would have these fits of pure insanity.  
  
She would clearly not recognize him and would try to hit or even beat him while calling him a filthy half-blood…  
  
“Kill…” Tom’s eyes shot open as he heard his mother hiss in parseltongue. Blue eyes stared at her sleeping face. Was she dreaming? Yet Tom couldn’t ignore the twist of dread he felt, why would his peaceful, loving mother say the word ‘kill’?  
  
He felt unnerved, but nothing else seemed to happen. After a while he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Despite trying to remain awake, he fell asleep in the armchair keeping watch over his mother. The morning after that, Draco left. He noticed that the blond seemed to want to say something, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment.  
  
“Mother, are you alright?” Tom asked when they were alone and his mother smiled at him. It was weak and forced.  
  
“I am fine, Tom,” her voice was soft, unlike when she had screamed at him yesterday. It sounded reedy and she seemed tired. She was always tired these days, it seemed and no amount of rest seemed to help ease her fatigue.  
  
“Should I call a healer?” Tom asked her as he sat down next to her but she slowly shook her head.  
  
“I might lie down for a little while. I will be fine,” she said, but Tom could hear how her voice went softer and she seemed even more frail than ever before.

Tom, together with the assistance of Mipsy their house-elf, helped his mother to bed. He ordered the elf to watch over her and left the room once she was soundly asleep once more. Mind elsewhere, he meandered back down the stairs to the sitting room.

The sound of the fire flaring caught Tom’s attention and he glanced over, seeing Harry’s face inside of it. “Tom, can I come through?”  
  
“Of course.” Tom replied feeling relieved that it was Harry and not Draco or anyone else.  
  
Harry smiled briefly as his face faded from the fireplace. Once again the fireplace flared green and Harry stumbled out of it a second later. Tom easily caught him, making sure that the other wizard wouldn’t fall.  
Harry let out a small laugh as he pushed himself away from him and Tom instantly felt the loss of the other body…

“Sorry about that, I still can’t handle floo’s that well,” Harry muttered as he carded a hand through his hair. It was a gesture that Tom knew all too well, Harry was embarrassed.  
  
“It’s alright,” Tom replied with a soft smile and Harry gave a small nod, as his face turned serious.  
  
“How are you?” Harry asked. Tom dreaded this question lately… Yet he always felt like he could at least be truthful to Harry, maybe because of their shared bond. A bond that seemed to go only one way, granted. Yet Tom was certain that Harry must also feel it to an extent.  
  
Tom shrugged and Harry’s expression turned sadder at the simply gesture. “Tom?” He asked softly.  
  
“She ended up hitting me yesterday…” Tom replied honestly and Harry’s mouth opened in silent shock. Before Tom could fully react however Harry had taken the last step closer and embraced him. He slowly relaxed as he wrapped his own arms around Harry. Blue eyes closed as Tom lowered his head and breathed in Harry’s scent.

“I’m sorry…” Harry muttered. The words should feel hollow… because sorry wasn’t going to fix anything. Yet they didn’t. Because at that moment Tom realised that Harry cared for him as well. He had speculated about it throughout the years, but never had he gotten definite proof. The fact that Harry was here now, checking up on him and his mother once more proved it.  
  
Even though Draco had basically done the same thing, it felt so more powerful coming from Harry. Tom knew why that was; it was because he didn’t truly love Draco. The blond boy was only a means to achieve what he wanted and it felt like even that hadn’t worked until now.  
  
Somehow after Harry got together with Ginny, Tom felt like he couldn’t deal with it. He told Harry he was gay a few months later and ended up in a relationship, hoping that if Harry felt anything, something for him, that Harry would leave Ginny…  
  
How pathetic it was… Harry loved Ginny and Harry remained together with her, even now.  
  
Tom had so foolishly hoped that Harry would become jealous and wake up and act accordingly. Yet nothing of the sort happened… Now here they were and Tom tightened his hold upon the other male. “Thanks…” He muttered against Harry’s neck, feeling the other shiver slightly.  
  
At least for now, he would once again hold Harry close. At least like this he could have him as a friend and Tom desperately silenced the part of him that wanted Harry to be his boyfriend or even lover.  
  
Harry was happy with Ginny… Tom simply couldn’t find it in himself to destroy it.  
**  
Riddle’s house - 22 July 1995:  
** “You filthy Half-blood!” His mother roared and Tom tried to stop her from hitting him. Glad that she wasn’t magically strong enough to curse him anymore; her hits hurt enough as it was.  
  
“Mother, please stop!” Tom begged her, but his words fell on deaf ears as she moved forward and attempted to hit him once more. It hurt him, far worse than he could ever admit. He had no idea why she had suddenly changed so much.  
  
_Maybe it was the Gaunt blood that finally made them all go insane; it certainly seems to run in the family_ , Tom thought as he backed away from another blow.  
  
His mother stumbled and he automatically caught her, making sure that she didn’t fall and hurt herself. She struggled weakly, muttering curses and eventually sagged into his hold. Tom fought back his tears as he made his way upstairs, carefully laying his mother on her bed.  
  
She seemed peaceful now, unlike a moment ago. He still felt the throbbing of his head; her first hit had caught him by surprise. Tom let out a deep sigh as he covered her with her blankets and left the room to go back to the sitting room.  
  
Carding a hand through his hair he noticed the fireplace was flaring. He moved in front of it and opened the floo. “Tom?” Harry’s familiar voice came out of it as a face appeared. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Fine…” He muttered, sounding more defeated than he wanted to.  
  
Harry must have heard it. “I am coming over, okay.” Tom just stood up and stepped back as Harry entered the room. Those green eyes looked up at him and must have noticed the bruise that he didn’t have the time to heal yet.  
  
Harry moved closer and wanted to touch the bruise, but did not. “You have some healing salve?” Harry asked him and Tom nodded as he turned around and opened a drawer of a dresser that was standing in the corner. Harry grabbed the small bottle out of his hand and opened it, applying some salve on his fingers; he gently applied it to the bruise, watched it slowly disappear.  
  
Tom closed his eyes as he felt the swelling and the bruise disappear as the salve faded into his skin. 

Lately it seemed like Harry came over more and more… Tom had once said that he shouldn’t bother, but Harry had replied he wanted to help him in any way possible.

“She had a bad day again?” Harry asked him softly and Tom merely nodded as he walked towards the couch and dropped down, burying his head in his hands.  
  
The couch next to him dipped and he felt Harry place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Is… Malfoy gone?” Harry asked him softly.  
  
“His father forbade him from seeing me ever again, so yes, I assume I will never see him again,” Tom muttered cold and anger seeped through his voice. “I don’t understand it… why can’t they find anything wrong with her!?” Tom growled, feeling frustrated with it all and his hands tore at his hair.  
  
“Tom, calm down!” Harry said urgently, as he clasped Tom’s hands in his to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt himself. “They will find something. You’ve also been searching for anything.”  
  
Tom looked up from their hands at Harry’s eyes and shook his head. “I am just beginning to think that the Gaunt bloodline simply has insanity in its blood, Harry,” Tom let out a sound that was a half-sob and half-snort. “You should stay away from me, before I too become just like her or my uncle or my grandfather.”  
  
“No!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m your friend, Tom. I won’t let you go through this by yourself!”  
  
Harry noticed an odd look in Tom’s eyes but ignored it as he moved forward and pulled Tom into a tight embrace again. “What kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer on your own?” Harry muttered. “Besides, you’ve helped me as well…”  he added, softly.  
  
Tom bit his bottom lip as he hugged Harry back, placing his head atop his friend’s shoulder. The words he so desperatly wanted to say remained buried inside him. He knew it was better to have Harry as a friend, than not at all. He wouldn’t dare risk losing the one he cared so much for; he wouldn’t want to risk losing the only person he truly loved. Besides that Harry was together with Ginny Weasley and most likely wasn’t even gay.  
  
Harry hadn’t reacted to it, at least outwardly, when Tom admitted to being gay and that he was in a relationship with Draco, so Tom guessed that Harry simply didn’t care for him the same way.  
  
Tom tried to keep himself from crying but after everything that had been happening the past month he couldn’t stop the tears and he was grateful that Harry was there. For maybe without him, he would have surely fallen apart completely.  


\--x&x--

  
It was two weeks later when his mother’s condition deteriorated further and she died quite suddenly. It was as if her life energy had been drained away and her heart had just stopped beating.  
  
Tom didn’t move from her grave as the sand was shoved atop of her coffin. Somewhere deep down he hoped that it was all a bad dream. He would wake up and his mother would be there, healthy in mind and body, not fragile and broken the way she was those last years.   
  
Everyone slowly started to leave, but Tom only stared at the gravestone, re-reading the inscription:  
_Tom Riddle Sr.  
Born: 4 November 1955  
Died: 5 October  1979  
  
Merope Riddle nee Gaunt  
Born: 18 March 1958  
Died: 2 August 1995  
_  
She had wanted to be buried with his father or his remains since not much had been left of his body after getting burned; only some ash and even that wasn’t buried here… It was more the thought of the gravestone that mattered…  
  
It was only later on that Tom learned that his father had been killed by Morfin Gaunt, his uncle. A simply fire killing his father would have sounded far more innocent, but it had been murder all along. His uncle just like his mother and his grandfather had suffered what was believed insanity that came from either inbreeding or usage of dark magic. They weren’t quite sure where it came from honestly and it bothered Tom a lot…  
  
His mother had never liked telling him about the Gaunt side of the family, understandingly so, and was even more tight-lipped when it came to the murder of his father.

From what he knew, his uncle had never approved of his mother’s marriage to his father; had been heard screaming by numerous witnesses on several occasions that she shouldn’t marry a filthy muggle and that she was a disgrace to their pureblood family. Tom strongly suspected that she was also physically abused by him. In his insanity Morfin Gaunt had set the whole Riddle house on fire and it was broadcasted in the muggle news and the Daily Prophet.  
  
His grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, was even worse. After his mother had ended up in Hufflepuff, she was considered a disgrace to her family. An heir of Slytherin landing in Hufflepuff. Marvolo Gaunt had treated her horrible after that. She never said much about it but Tom wouldn’t be surprised if his mother had been abused by them both, at least verbally and emotionally and maybe even psychically.  
  
Tom had no doubt that this insanity somehow ran in their blood and he might one day face the same fate and that was a horrifying thought. Maybe he would also hurt everyone around him, not even caring whether it was family or someone he cared for. His mother often didn’t seem to remember after she had ended up hitting him… Which might have been for the best, considering if she had known she would have never forgiven herself for it.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced up, his eyes dry; he promised himself not to cry in front of all those people. To not show any weakness, but Tom knew he would cry and scream when he got back home.  
  
Green eyes stared back at him, with pity in them. Tom wanted to scream that he didn’t need Harry’s pity, but he fought it back. His friend was only trying to comfort him and during these past weeks Harry had been there for him.  
  
Yet he couldn’t stop a cold tone edging in his voice as he said. “Shouldn’t you be with Ginny?”  
  
“No…” Harry replied softly and the grip on his shoulder tightened for one second and then Harry pulled his hand away. “She broke up with me yesterday.”  
  
Tom didn’t say anything, as he looked back to the gravestone. He should feel happy that Harry was single again, _finally_ , but that relief remained absent, he couldn’t feel anything but an all encompassing numbness.  
  
The locket that his mother had often worn hung around his neck now and it was with that reality that he knew she was truly gone… Slytherin’s locket was not supposed to be in his possession yet. His heart felt heavy and Tom wished he could somehow make her come back. But there was no spell to revive the dead; Tom would know if there was…  
**  
Wool’s Orphanage - 31 December 1995:  
** “Happy birthday, Tom.” Harry said with a rather weak smile as he handed over his present.  
  
Tom looked at the present that was handed to him and then glanced up at Harry. “I told you I didn’t want this,” Tom said coldly.  
  
Harry’s eyes turned sad, because they both knew that this was Tom’s first birthday without his mother. And since Tom wasn’t an adult yet, he had also landed in an orphanage, a muggle one even... Harry had asked his father if Tom could remain with them in one of their spare rooms, but Tom had quickly refused this. Tom had said he didn’t want to bother them and no matter how often Harry said that he wasn’t going to be a bother, Tom had denied his help.  
  
Something had drastically changed since Merope Riddle had died, Harry had noticed it. Tom was more distant and at times more easily angered. Even now Tom had been searching for whatever it could have been that had killed Merope, diving into darker arts more and more.  
  
Harry knew all too well how this felt. He still blamed the Lestrange’s for what they had done to his mother. Yet he knew there was no way to turn back time and undo it all.  
  
Harry extended his hands with the gift in it with a silent glare, daring Tom to say no. Those blue eyes narrowed as well, but Harry didn’t back down.  
  
“You better accept it; otherwise I will be standing here the whole day,” Harry stated, making Tom quirk his eyebrow.  
  
“Good luck with that.” The brown-haired wizard snarled while he turned around and sat down on the bed that creaked loudly. Harry watched as Tom grabbed a book and opened it, completely ignoring him.  
  
He honestly didn’t know what to do to get Tom out of this… Harry had hoped that somehow just being there for him would help. But Tom had brushed away all his well-meant offers.  
  
He stood there in the bedroom with Tom’s gift still in his hand. The thought of turning his back upon Tom crossed Harry’s mind for one brief second but he found himself unable to do that. Because in the end Harry knew that Tom had opened up more towards him than any other human. And currently Tom was pushing everyone away from him, even Malfoy, who had tried to reach out to the brown-haired wizard.  
  
“You know…” Harry started softly, seeing that Tom didn’t even acknowledge him or his words and he could feel his heart beating inside his chest. Was he really going to say this now? What could happen? Would Tom acknowledge it? Or brush it off? Saying that it was nothing more than something out of fairy-tales? Right now Harry felt like he had nothing to lose anymore, and he desperately wanted to help Tom and save the wizard from going down a surely destructive path. Dark magic was dangerous after all and if Harry could stop Tom from going to deep into it, he would.  
  
“I would be a terrible soulmate if I left you now.”

The words were out there now and there was no way to take them back. But it got the reaction that Harry wanted, for he saw Tom stiffen at his words and slowly the brown-haired male looked up at him. The look in those blue eyes almost seemed hopeful yet still closed off.

“Besides I would never forgive myself if I left…” Harry added softly, changing the subject, because it felt far too vulnerable.  
  
Carefully Harry moved closer and sat down; feeling the bed dip down even further and he wondered if it was even strong enough to hold the both of them. It seemed like it could break down any time.  
  
Harry placed the gift he got for Tom atop the open book, as Tom stared at him and then the gift.  
  
“You knew…?” Tom questioned him softly, not looking up from the small gift.  
  
“Since the beginning…” Harry muttered softly. “My mother told me after we met in Diagon Alley the first time.” He admitted sadly, remembering that day all too well.  
  
Both of them remained silent and Harry watched as Tom sighed and placed a hand atop his present. Tom then snorted softly. “How foolish we both have been then…”  
  
Harry relaxed some more, glad that Tom hadn’t yet denied this all or called it utter bullshit, and he let out a soft laugh. “Very… you also knew?” Harry asked him.  
  
Tom looked up and softly shook his head. “I am a genius, Harry. I read a lot you know.”  
  
Harry’s lips curved upwards minutely. “Don’t let it go to your head, Tom.”  
  
Tom smiled sadly and then finally unwrapped his gift. Blue eyes widened as he looked down at a bracelet that was a snake. As he touched it he clearly felt multiple protective spells and charms on it.  
  
“I had it made especially for you.” Harry said softly and Tom could hear that the other sounded slightly uncertain about his gift. Yet as Tom looked at the red gleaming ruby that was the snake’s eyes he smiled.  
  
“I like it,” Tom said honestly and as he moved his fingers carefully over the silver bracelet he could indeed feel the powerful magic radiating from it. “It is very powerful as well…”  
  
“Yes, with my father, Remus and Sirius’s help I placed the spells and charms on it.” Harry said and as Tom looked up he saw Harry was smiling at him and he couldn’t help it anymore.  
  
Tom had been denying this for so long after all… and he had even been jealous of Ginny Weasley but now he felt like he never wanted to share Harry with anyone else ever again. He wanted a happily after ever with him and Tom vowed to do everything in his power to get what he wanted. His… mother would have wanted this as well, for him to become closer to Harry.  
  
Tom placed the box with the bracelet on the bed beside him and leaned closer towards Harry. He stopped, giving the dark-haired wizard a chance to pull back if he didn’t want this, but instead those green eyes shifted down to his lips and he saw the look in Harry’s eyes.  
  
Harry wanted it, they both wanted it. Tom closed the distance between them as he placed a hand on Harry’s cheek and kissed those soft lips, feeling them move against his own in a sweet gently kiss.  
  
His heart was soaring, flying. His whole body alive and Tom deepened the kiss, wanting more of this blissful feeling. Harry’s hands moved up and he felt fingers tangling in his hair as the dark-haired male attempted to pull him closer.  
  
Carefully Tom pushed the other down on his bed but upon hearing the bed creak loudly at the sudden movement both froze and Tom stared down in those green eyes, obscured by those round glasses and filled with so many emotions.  
  
Yet Tom knew his must be the same. Harry blinked, clearly trying to gather his thoughts and Tom saw a small blush creep upon the other’s face, making him smile. Harry may have been with girls before, but not with other boys like he had.  
  
“I guess… this makes us boyfriends then?” Harry asked softly.  
  
Tom hummed and closed his eyes, feeling Harry’s hands shift to his back as they embraced each other. “Boyfriends, soulmates… everything.” Tom muttered.  
  
For the first time both felt completely content in their lives, both were unwilling to let go of the other and eventually Tom went with Harry to live at the Potter manor. Tom had to promise not to use any dark magic while there, because his father wouldn’t like that all and Tom had accepted.  
  
It was almost cruel that the death of their mothers had brought them closer to each other. That dark thought swirled through both their minds, yet it remains unsaid.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time-skip of 5 years in it from this point, meaning next chapter will be in the year 2000 and 2001. The real story will start at this point as well. (this was only background information on both Tom's and Harry's lives.)


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6:

**Tom and Harry’s house, Godric’s Hollow - 10 July 2000:**

“Harry!!” Tom yelled upstairs, hearing his lover groan in response. “If you do not hurry up, you will be late to your best friend’s wedding.”  
  
Hearing no reply, Tom sighed and stalked up the stairs, opening the bedroom door he noticed Harry standing in front of a large mirror, hands trying and failing to tame his hair. Tom snorted and then started laughing as Harry glared at him through the mirror.  
  
Tom walked up to him and pulled his lover’s hands out of the black unruly hair. “I think you only messed it up even more, it looks like you just got laid,” Tom commented, as he levitated a small comb towards them and turned Harry back to the mirror.  
  
Harry pouted briefly, though he would deny it for the rest of his life. “And you would know exactly what I look like when I just got laid, now wouldn’t you?” Harry grinned at him, while Tom was busy trying to tame those unruly locks.  
  
Tom smiled and hummed. “Of course I do and I reckon I am the only one who has ever seen you when you come undone.” Tom whispered into his ear.  
  
“Of course you are the only one, Tom,” Harry said immediately, knowing that Tom needed the reassurance at times. Tom suddenly let out a frustrated groan as he dropped the comb to the ground and pulled Harry back against his chest.  
  
Green eyes took in their appearance and he smiled, seeing that Tom hadn’t even really managed to tame his hair. The Potter hair was just untameable. “You could grow your hair a bit longer, I think it would suit you and that way it might fall a bit flatter, instead of like this bird’s nest that you have on the top of your head.” Tom said, while staring at the two of them in the mirror.  
  
Harry’s smile faded but soon it got replaced by a rather innocent look. “I thought you said you loved my hair, Tom.”  
  
Tom chuckled and nuzzled Harry’s cheek. “I do, it’s nice and easy to tangle my fingers in those curls.” Tom commented and Harry laughed softly and turned around in the embrace.  
  
Tom didn’t move as Harry’s hands went through his hair, pulling at it, but it wasn’t nearly long enough at the moment for Harry to have a good grip on it and he grinned. Harry shook his head and kissed him.  
  
“If I grow my hair, so will you.” Harry whispered softly against Tom’s lips.  
  
“Hm. I will consider it,” Tom replied. “Now we must hurry, before Ron thinks you have ditched him. You are his best man after all.”  
  
Harry nodded with a bright smile. Tom could see that his lover was happy for both Hermione and Ron and despite the fact that he never got quite close to either at the beginning; he learned to at least accept them. They were Harry’s friends after all.  
  
In a way Harry had only him and his friends left now. Tom could recall that day like it was yesterday, but it was now 3 years ago… 3 years had passed since James Potter had been killed. It had been during school term, their last year, and aurors had entered the Great Hall during dinner time, asking headmaster Dumbledore if they could speak with Harry Potter…  
  
During a raid James Potter got hit with the killing curse, cast by Bellatrix himself. That day and the weeks that followed Tom got to see a side of Harry that he had never seen before. A far darker side. He spoke about killing Bellatrix with his bare hands and it was unlike the kind Harry he had gotten to know.  
  
The mad witch had in a way taken everything from Harry and Tom couldn’t blame him… Even just one year ago Bellatrix finally succeeded in getting the upper hand in a duel against Sirius Black. Harry’s godfather had bled out from a very dark curse that they had no cure for.  
  
The wounds inflicted upon Sirius’s body reopened every time they tried to close them and blood replenishing potions were deemed useless. It was a struggle until Sirius finally succumbed to the blood loss and died.  
  
After that Harry had become silent and withdrawn, it seemed like he hadn’t even been capable of anger anymore…  
  
Tom had worried about his lover’s state and he did everything he could to be there for him, just like Harry had been there as well. Yet the light in those emerald eyes had dulled and Tom easily recognized the signs of depression settling in.  
  
It had been difficult to bring Harry back but somehow he had managed. Even now Harry sometimes had his bad days, but despite that his lover was strong and didn’t give up.  
  
It was a few months’ after James’s death that Harry had made the decision to become an auror just like his father and Sirius. Tom had tried to steer him in a safer direction, but Harry’s decision was clearly final.  
  
And no matter what Tom would not let Harry go alone, so he followed him into the auror training back then. In just half a year they would be fully trained aurors and they learned from the best, Mad-eye Moody.  
  
“A marriage… it is strange that even now days like these happen every day, but we are unaware of it.” Harry muttered sadly. “Every day people would marry and vow to spend their lives together and yet at the same time every day people die…”  
  
Tom placed his hand on Harry’s cheek, feeling his lover lean against it as those green eyes looked down. The sadness was radiating from his lover and Tom sighed. “Isn’t it a good thing, though?” Tom asked him quietly and Harry glanced up, clearly confused.  
  
Tom smiled a bit. “To know that people still live their lives, undisturbed by everything that is happening. Not letting Bellatrix or any other pureblood mess their lives up.”  
  
Harry’s lips turned upwards. “What would I do without you?” Harry muttered.  
  
Tom chuckled and replied. “Cry, cry some more and continue to cry,” Tom’s face grew serious as he softly added. “Just like I would do if I ever lose you.”  
  
“You will not lose me, Tom.” Harry assured him and Tom only gave a small nod, knowing that in this world any day could be their end. Soon they would be full-fledged aurors and out there in the field as well, where battles raged. It was a reality that scared Tom far worse than he could ever admit.  
  
Harry blinked and Tom had felt the other’s hand move. His lover sighed and pulled Slytherin’s locket from underneath his dress robes. “You seriously are going to wear it? When no one even sees it…”  
  
The days where Tom wore the locket were less now, Harry believes he had not seen it for a few years now. Harry had never been particularly fond of the gold locket, but he knew it had been from Tom’s mother, so he refrained from saying anything about it.  
  
“It’s an important day and I found it buried in these dress robes… Last time I wore it must have been when we graduated 3 years ago…” Tom said sadly as he grasped the locket from Harry’s hand and glanced at the ‘S’ on it.  
  
Somehow it gave him a calm feeling and it felt familiar. In a way Tom could barely believe he had not worn it for so long. “Yeah, you are right about that…” Harry muttered softly, thinking back on that day as well.  
  
After the graduation feast Tom had finally decided to make peace with the past and had also pulled the locket off from around his neck, something that he hadn’t done since his mother had died. It was a step forward in the grieving phase, Harry assumed.  
  
“Oh… we need to hurry!” Harry said suddenly as he remembered just what they needed to go to. Tom blinked and then chuckled with a shake of his head. Harry merely grumbled at him and pulled him along to the fireplace.  
  
The ceremony was quite amazing; Harry had never seen Ron and Hermione so happy. Afterwards the subject of marriage was all that Harry could speak about.  
  
Tom had seemed happy as well and when they turned in for the day Harry snuggled up closer to his lover. “Would be nice to have a marriage of our own one day, wouldn’t it?” Harry asked him softly.  
  
“Do I need to prove that I love you more?” Tom asked him in return, making Harry laugh and mutter a soft no.  
  
As they slowly fell asleep neither of them felt the locket heat up in between them. Tom hadn’t been willing to take it off again and Harry had not said anything about it either, knowing that Tom had already come to terms with his mother’s death.

 **Tom and Harry’s house, Godric’s Hollow - 12 November 2001:  
** Tom really considered himself lucky to have someone like Harry. The knowledge  that somehow, they’d beaten the odds against them was humbling, especially after all the years of evading their real feelings. He should be glad that Harry had been his friend throughout the years and now he was unwilling to ever let his lover go.  
  
After his mother had passed away 6 years ago, leaving him completely alone, Harry had been there as his friend. Tom had craved the comfort that his only real friend offered, even though Draco had mentioned he would also be there for him since the blond had been his boyfriend at that point, but Tom only felt truly comfortable with Harry.  
  
There had just been an instant click between the two of them when they met at Diagon Alley, when they both got their wands, even though both had denied it for many years. It seemed like their first meeting was ages ago at times, even though it was only 10 years.  
  
Now they lived happily together in the cottage in Godric’s Hollow. A cottage that the Potter family had owned and Harry had decided he preferred this over the Potter manor, because the manor simply held too many memories.  
  
Tom couldn't blame him, for he understood it all too well. He shifted closer to the body lying next to him and Harry mumbled something, still asleep, making Tom smile at him. He traced his fingers slowly over Harry’s cheek, making the other frown at the light touch.   
  
Tom closed his eyes again with a small contended sigh. He had never expected Harry to become his boyfriend or lover. He hadn’t even really known that Harry was bi-sexual; he always believed that Harry would stay together with Ginny, have children and grow old with her and he would forever feel incomplete.  
  
But everything had changed so rapidly 6 years ago. Due to Harry spending so much time with him, Ginny had grown jealous. The red-haired girl always disliked Slytherins, much like Ron, and since Tom was the heir of Slytherin, according to her logic, he must be the worst of them all.

The arguments between Harry and Ginny that resulted from the time Harry spent with Tom escalated until eventually the pair broke up. Harry had confessed to him some time later that he didn’t think their relationship would have lasted anyway as his whole heart hadn’t been in it.

Tom confessed to a similar situation with Draco. The marked difference being that Lucius had forced him apart and he’d retained his friendship with the blond after the split. Draco later got in an arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass and if Tom wasn’t mistaking Astoria was even pregnant now, though his contact with Draco had diminished over the years.  
  
In the end it seemed like everyone had noticed the attraction Harry and he felt for the other, except themselves. His mother had always said he was clever, yet he had failed to see what was right in front of him for a few years, since Harry admitted later on that he already had fallen in love with him during their fourth year at Hogwarts at the Yule ball and had strong feelings for him even before that day.  
  
If Tom had known he would have made a move on Harry back then, because Harry had simply looked so stunning on the day of the Yule ball in their fourth year. Yet even through everything Harry was here, sleeping next to him and Tom couldn’t be happier.

The only thing that could make him happier was if his mother had seen this, but for many years she had been weak and she only grew weaker, now the only thing he had left of her was the Gaunt Ring and Slytherin’s locket. The Gaunt ring he had worn since she had died. For a brief time he hadn’t worn Slytherin’s locket, but had taken to wearing it again since last year.  
  
“What are thinking about this early in the morning?” Harry asked him, not even opening his eyes. Tom’s lips curved upwards as he placed a small kiss on Harry’s mouth, feeling those soft lips move against his own.  
  
“How beautiful you are when you sleep,” Tom whispered in his ear, making Harry shiver and snort at his reply.  
  
“Creepy bastard,” Harry muttered sleepy, moving closer and burying his face against Tom’s chest.  
  
Tom placed a kiss on top of Harry’s head as he embraced the other tighter. “But I am _your_ creepy bastard,” Tom confessed slowly, making Harry laugh softly.  
  
“Indeed you are, Tom Riddle. And I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Harry agreed as he pulled back a bit and opened those green eyes that Tom had grown to love.  
  
 Harry shifted forward and Tom smirked as he pulled away and slipped out of the bed, ignoring Harry’s protesting groan. “Make sure you don’t fall asleep again. I will be taking a shower before we go to the Ministry.” Tom said with a look over his shoulder.  
  
Harry grinned up at him as he sat up as well. “Oh, can I join?” He asked seductively.  
  
Tom raised his eyebrow. “Of course you can, if you keep your hands to yourself that is. I don’t want to be late again.”  
  
Harry pouted and got up after mumbling something, making Tom’s lips curve upwards as he made his way to the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
He quickly undressed and it was only a few seconds later when the door opened and Harry walked in completely naked. The black-haired male just walked passed him with a small smirk and stepped under the stray of the shower, Tom followed with a shake of his head.  
  
It was no surprise when Harry tried to close the distance between them and touch him, but Tom was unrelenting after last time and Harry eventually gave up. Tom eventually chuckled and kissed Harry’s neck, making the other shiver and exposes more of his throat.  
  
Harry thought he finally got Tom where he wanted him to be as the other kept kissing and sucking on his neck and his fingers moved over his arms and his back. Harry let out a deep breath which ended in a soft moan as Tom’s mouth moved down and sucked on his left nipple. He could already feel his cock hardening.  
  
Tom grinned and slowly moved his hand down over Harry’s chest towards his groin. “Yes…” Harry breathed out as his hips bucked forward when Tom’s finger wrapped around his dick. But just after a few teasing strokes and kisses on his chest Tom pulled back and stepped out of the shower.  
  
“Fucking bastard!” Harry hissed at him when Tom just laughed and dried himself with a drying charm, looking down at Harry’s erection with an amused expression.  
  
Harry stepped out of the shower, glaring at his lover. Tom only seemed amused. “Oh, better not be late, love.” Tom said as he just quickly walked out of the bathroom, making Harry groan as he tried to wilt his erection away.   
  
Tom was preparing breakfast as Harry stepped into the kitchen and the brown-haired wizard glanced up with a smug look on his face as his blue eyes looked at Harry’s crotch area. “Finished?” He asked innocently.  
  
Harry placed a hand on the back of Tom’s head when he was close to the other and pulled the other wizard down in a heated kiss. “I will pay you back for that, Tom Riddle.” Harry promised him with a grin.  
  
“I would like to see you try,” Tom said with a smirk and then he gestured towards the plate on the counter. Harry smiled and his smirk turned into a smile as well. They quickly finished breakfast and then went to the living room, where the fireplace was.  
  
“After you.” Tom said with a gesture of his hand towards the pot of floo powder, hanging next to the fireplace.  
  
Harry shook his head with a fond smile and just threw some floo powder in the fireplace and called out to the Ministry of Magic. Tom quickly followed behind him as they both landed in the bustling atrium.  
  
Together they walked towards the auror section in silence, both of them more serious looking than once they left through the floo.  
  
Harry greeted Ron, who was also an auror like them, as they met the redhead. It had taken a few years before his friend had become used to him being gay and the breakup with Ginny had hit the family hard as well.  
  
Harry had almost been scared to lose them all. Ron was his childhood friend, but Tom was his soulmate and thinking on that made Harry remember their first meeting. It was a meeting Harry would never forget.  
  
**-Flashback, 30 July 1991:-  
** Harry smiled brightly as he looked around Diagon Alley. He had been here many times before, but today was different. Today his parents and he were shopping for his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
He would get his wand today, something that he had been looking forward to since he knew about magic. Even though he quite easily could control his magic and do so wandlessly, which often made his mother worry, because of several near misses. At one point when he was younger, he had almost dropped a glass jar on top of himself when he wanted to float it towards him.

Spotting Ollivander’s, Harry sprinted toward it eagerly.

“Harry!” His mother yelled as she tried to catch up to him. James sighed and followed quickly with a fond smile.  
  
Harry ran inside, but he didn’t see the people standing there in time and he collided with someone’s back, making the other groan at the sudden impact as they both toppled over and Harry landed on top of another body.

“Oh Tom!” A female voice gasped, shocked.  
  
Harry quickly climbed off of the other...boy, ‘Tom’ if the woman’s cry was anything to go by. Tom hefted himself into a sitting position and turned around, glaring at him. “Sorry…” Harry muttered. His excitement had quickly faded and he hoped he hadn’t hurt the other boy. He extended his hand towards him.  
  
Yet Tom glared at it with disgust as he got up on his own, dusted himself off.

“Tom!” The female said shocked and Harry peered up to her, assuming that she was the other boy’s mother. She was shockingly pale, the skin on her hands looked like it was stretched too thin, like paper. The blue of her veins stark against the pallid flesh and deep, dark falls of her ebony hair. She was far too thin to be healthy and when she glanced over at him, he could see her eyes seemed rather dull.

“I apologize…” She murmured.  
  
“Oh… Harry Potter, I was expecting you as well. Give me one second; I seem to be having some trouble finding a good wand for young Mr. Riddle here.” Ollivander said as he eyed the group in his shop.  
  
Harry just gave a small nod as he looked towards the boy, who glared at him, before turning his gaze away. Well… that was just rude. The female sighed and muttered another apology.  
  
James just laughed. “It’s alright. They are still children.” Harry saw his mother shake her head and his parents introduced themselves to the witch.  
  
“Merope Riddle…” The witch said as she gave a small nod, not accepting their handshakes.  
  
Harry glanced towards the boy next to him and stepped in front of him, extending his hand. “Hi, I’m Harry Potter. Sorry about earlier.”  
  
The boy blinked down at his hand before glancing up with a strange expression. Slowly and carefully the boy accepted his hand. “Tom Riddle…” He replied rather coldly, but Harry just smiled at him.  
**-End flashback-**  
  
Harry would never forget Tom’s face as they found out their wands had the same core. Ollivander had so much trouble finding a suitable wand for them both that they had waited there for 1 whole hour…  
  
Eventually the wand maker had just taken a wild guess and picked two wands he had just created the day before after gazing at them for a while, which had actually unnerved Harry back then.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Tom asked him as they stepped into their office and saw Harry’s faraway look.  
  
Harry smiled at him. “Our first meeting.”  
  
Tom shook his head with a soft laugh. “You truly were a brat back then.”  
  
“And you were and still are a bastard.” Harry returned with a smile as he sat down behind his desk. Tom just smiled fondly at him as he sat down at his own.  
  
Harry opened the folder he was currently working on and he inwardly sighed. “Still no news regarding the Lestranges?” he asked Tom, as he flicked through the folder of their recent case.  
  
“No,” Tom said with a slight frown. He got up and made his way over to Harry, leaning down over the folder as Harry looked through it. “Bellatrix has been sighted in London, killing several muggles in the process last time, but other than that, it has been silent regarding them.”  
  
Harry sighed as he leaned back, eyes still fixed on the papers. “That was one month ago, Tom.”  
  
“Yes, I am aware of it,” Tom muttered darkly. “I can’t believe that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan keep escaping us.”   
  
Harry nodded silently. The three were wanted for murder and torture. They like the Malfoy family believed in pure blood supremacy, but they went overboard with it. They were out to kill all muggles and muggleborns and the ministry had trouble in either stopping them or actually finding them.  
  
Last time they had confronted them, Harry had landed in the hospital by a dark curse that Bellatrix had hit him with. Luckily Tom was pretty good in dark magic and was able to stop the curse in time. Harry grimaced slightly at the reminder, knowing that without Tom his magical core might have been destroyed and he would be nothing more than a squib thanks to that evil witch.  
  
He preferred his magic, because it made him able to stop dark wizards and witches, for that reason he had become an auror, like his father and Sirius before him. Tom had wanted to go more into politics, but when Harry had made the decision to become an auror Tom had followed. After a small argument with Tom about it, Harry had relented, knowing that nothing could change Tom’s mind.  
  
“They are far too silent…” Harry muttered, a small feeling of dread coming up on him. Tom let out a small hum as if in agreement. Harry glanced up at Tom. “How about we go out there?”  
  
Tom glared as he shook his head. “We are not going to be some bait, Harry. That is a risk that we cannot take. Besides I have no doubt that head auror Gawain will have our heads personally, if he finds out about it.”  
  
“Who says anything about him finding out?” Harry asked in return and Tom straightened, his glare intensifying.  
  
“No, Harry,” Tom hissed out and Harry knew that the other was slowly getting pissed off at his idea. “This is not some kind of game. Last time we fought them you almost ended up a squib.”  
  
Harry looked away, ashamed. “Sorry…” He muttered softly, as he stared at the destroyed building. A primary school that the Lestrange’s had targeted and blown up a few months ago, because of rumours that there was one small child in there who was supposedly a witch.  
  
Harry felt Tom place a hand atop his shoulder, a small offer of comfort. But it did nothing to take away the guilt he felt. If only he had been stronger or quicker in their last battle than he might have been able to prevent this.  
  
All the children inside were dead… It was a horrifying act and it was clear that they didn’t care about any other lives that were lost. Most that attended the school were simply muggles after all…  
  
The problem was that this meant there was some kind of leak inside the Ministry. Harry had actually talked to Tom about it, considering that they were talking about a young child that had most likely used accidental magic at one point.  
  
They found out that the folder for that child was inside the Ministry and it was horrible to know that someone had giving this information to the Lestranges. Harry highly suspected Lucius Malfoy but with no proof there was no way he could claim anything.  
  
Tom had been slightly reluctant in pointing fingers towards the Malfoy family, because of his past relationship with Draco. Yet, who else wanted blood purity like the Malfoy’s did and had connections in the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy was the only one who came to mind…  
  
Lucius Malfoy had even been furious when he found out his son had slept with a filthy half-blood like Tom. Yet Draco had said that Tom was the heir of Slytherin, it didn’t matter if he was a half-blood then. Tom’s line was old and the proof was there because he was the last descendant of the Gaunt family now as well.  
  
Lucius had accepted it a bit better but still tore the two apart, saying that his son deserved a better ‘witch’.  
  
Harry could also see the pure loathing in those silver eyes whenever their paths crossed inside the Ministry. The Malfoy family just seemed to hate him and all blood traitors.  
  
 Tom’s grip on his shoulder tightened a bit. “Harry, you can’t save everyone.” Tom said softly.  
  
Harry gave a forced nod, eyes still fixed upon the picture. “I wish I could, Tom…” He muttered sadly. “I wish I could.”  He repeated softer as he looked up at his lover.  
  
Tom smiled sadly and cupped his cheek, leaning down he kissed him briefly, but firmly. Harry sighed as he gave a small nod of gratitude. “Don’t carry the burden all by yourself, love.”  
  
Harry smiled up at him. “I will try not to.” Tom shook his head, but Harry could see that he didn’t believe his words.  
  
After filling in some new reports and cases that had been written last night, Harry glanced up at Tom. The other male was busy scribbling something down; often glancing sideways to make sure that he didn’t make any mistakes. His lips a thin line and he seemed completely engrossed in whatever he was doing.  
  
Harry simply thought that it looked cute, but he didn’t say it out loud, knowing that Tom wouldn’t like to being called cute. Harry’s eyes trailed down, seeing Slytherin’s locket hanging in plain sight on Tom’s shirt now. It seemed like Tom wore it more and more lately.  
  
As the door burst open both Tom and Harry fixed their gaze upon Ron, his face sickeningly white and his eyes wild. Harry already stood up, feeling dread coiling through his body from just his friend’s distressed look. “Bellatrix captured Hermione!” Ron yelled, as he strode forward and dropped a single letter on Harry’s desk.  
  
The handwriting wasn’t familiar in the slightest and Tom approached them as well. “I… I already told Gawain, but…” Ron’s voice broke and Harry saw that his best friend was close to crying. “Oh god… I will never live this down, this is my fault, all my fault…”   
  
Ron kept rambling and Harry quickly walked to the redhead, pulling him into a tight grip as he tried to calm him down. “We are gonna find her.” Harry assured Ron, while he looked towards Tom, who was busy reading the letter.  
  
When Tom’s blue eyes looked up and met his, Harry could see the anger simmering just below the surface, ready to get out and to destroy everything and everyone in its wake. If Tom was something it was protective, very protective even.  
  
It was considered a nice trait, but Harry knew that with the insane Gaunt blood running through Tom’s veins as well… His lover could quite easily lose himself in the process, sometimes.  
  
Harry still remembered Tom’s fury when he was fully recovered from the nasty curse that Bellatrix had cast upon him. It had taken him literally everything to keep Tom from finding her somehow. Tom would even have used darker magic to attempt and find her, so furious he had been. Harry knew without a doubt that Tom would have killed her, instead of handing her over to the Ministry. Something inside Tom’s gaze had told him that.  
  
And Hermione was one of his best friends, so Tom took this a bit more personally than he would on a normal case. Harry glared briefly at him, while he shook his head. Ron meanwhile kept crying, unaware of the silent conversation that Tom and Harry had.  
  
The anger simmered in Tom’s blue eyes and Tom shook his head in reply. Harry wondered if he could still stop Tom from killing her when they saw her the next time, somehow Harry doubted it.  
  
Harry tried to calm Ron down and told him that he should go to his family, take a break for now. The redhead slumped, but then stated that he would do anything in his power to get Hermione back and he would stop at nothing.  
  
As Ron left the office, going towards Gawain or maybe even Minister Shacklebolt, Harry fixed his gaze upon his lover. “Tom, please promise me you won’t do anything stupid!” Harry snarled at him.  
  
Tom snorted, but it sounded cold and then he threw the letter at Harry, who caught it easily. With one last look at Tom, Harry looked down at the letter and read it:  
  
_‘Blood-traitor,  
  
By the time you may find this your precious wife will be screaming in terror or already long dead.  
  
This is what you get for mixing with the wrong kind of people.  
  
The Lestranges.’_  
  
Harry’s blood ran cold at the thought of Hermione being dead already. He carefully lifted his gaze, seeing those blue eyes still staring at him.

“Still want me to let them go free?” Tom asked coldly and Harry barely suppressed a shiver at the pure hatred in Tom’s voice. “If I find them, Harry. I will make them pay for hurting you, I promise you that.”  
  
Harry watched as Tom stalked out of the office and Harry dropped the letter on his desk. He felt numb all of a sudden. Tom’s love for him was strong, Harry knew that, had experienced it first hand after all. In the end there would be nothing he could do to save or protect Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers at this point.  
  
Maybe deep down he didn’t even want to stop Tom… After everything they had done. Harry’s eyes shifted to the thick file on his desk. With an angry growl he threw it off his desk, seeing the papers scatter over the floor. The primary school building lying there in plain view for him to see once more…  
  
Sirius was right… Bellatrix had to be insane… Who could do something like this? Green eyes closed and Harry let out a deep sigh. He knew he couldn’t let Tom do what he wanted either way. They would lock Tom up for killing them and ignoring the rules.  
  
If there was one thing Harry was certain about, it was that he didn’t want to see his lover land in Azkaban, even if Bellatrix deserved whatever she got. As aurors they didn’t have the right to play judge like this.  
  
He needed to stop Tom…  

**  
  
**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

**Diagon Alley - 24 August 2001:**

“Get Potter and Riddle! Bring those filthy half-bloods down!” Bellatrix roared, her voice boomed through the street crowded with panicking people.  
  
Harry couldn’t believe that Bellatrix would target Diagon Alley like this. A _magical_ place. Where even purebloods mingled and could be cut down by a stray spell. What was she thinking? Harry saw a cloaked person approaching them and he raised his wand, blocking the dark curse coming his way easily. With a sweep of his wand he blasted a strong confringo back at the cloaked male.  
  
“Harry, watch out!” Tom warned him and he ducked when he saw a spell coming for him.  
  
“My son!” A woman’s voice screamed. Harry followed the witch’s terrified gaze and saw that a young child was hiding against a wall, shivering and cowering in fear.  
  
“Damn it...” Harry cursed. “Ron, back me up!” He shouted as he lunged forward, blocking and evading spells while he made his way to the small boy who looked like he was only 11 years old.   
  
The boy was crying and when Harry got close, the child backed away, in shock and fear. “Shh, I won’t harm you, stay behind me.”  
  
The boy didn’t react and Harry focused his attention on fighting again as Bellatrix made her way forward and cast her spell at him. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he erected a strong shield. Her spells were strong and he took a small step forward, so he had more room to fight. “Ron, get the child away.” Harry yelled as he saw the redhead next to him fighting someone that looked like Theodore Nott.  
  
Harry’s attention shifted as Bellatrix cackled. “Better take care of yourself first, itty-bitty Potter! Or you will end just like your filthy mudblood mother!”  
  
Harry felt the anger go through him at the mention of his mother, but he remained calm. Fighting when he was angered was wrong; they learned that on the Auror course after all. He flicked his wand, casting a strong Expelliarmus at the mad witch.  
  
Bellatrix laughed, her eyes holding an insane gleam. “Is that all you can do? So sad.” She whipped her wand.

_At least Ron got the boy away_ , Harry thought, somewhat distracted as he evaded one particularly nasty curse, which shattered the whole building behind him.  
  
It was clear that they were all out to kill. Harry saw that Tom was duelling both Rodolphus and Rabastan, somehow holding his own against them. He gritted his teeth as he cast a few more spells at Bellatrix, mostly the disarming spell, but also the blasting curse.  
  
Yet none hit their target as she either evaded, her long black hair swirling with every movement or she blocked them. She cackled loudly and Harry saw as Ron joined their duel. If only they could somehow get the upper hand, but despite everything Bellatrix was a pretty strong witch and advanced in duelling.  
  
Harry braced himself as she started casting more spells towards Ron, Harry moved forward as well. She laughed as she swiftly turned around, casting a killing curse that barely missed him. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest, at how narrow that escape had been.  
  
Ron’s eyes were wide and terrified as well and his friend didn’t see the curse, going straight at him. “Ron, look out!!” Harry screamed as he lunged himself forward, throwing Ron to the ground, his body covering that of his friend.  
  
Harry screamed loudly as a spell hit his back and he could vaguely hear Bellatrix’s insane laughter as she called out a retreat.  
  
“Harry!” Ron pushed both of them up and started into his eyes. Harry closed his eyes with a pained groan; it felt like his insides were _melting_.  
  
“Get out of the way!” He heard a voice yell. It sounded a lot like Tom. Hands cupped his cheeks. “Open your eyes, stay with me!” Tom whispered harshly. Harry could hear the desperation in his lover’s voice and he forced his eyes open, unbidden tears spilled from them, over his cheeks. He doubted even the Cruciatus felt this bad, he would know, having been hit with it more than once in previous duels.  
  
Tom looked at him and then moved back a bit, waving his wand over him. Harry arched his back as another wave of pain tore through him.

“He needs to go to St. Mungo’s!” One of the aurors yelled, he believed it was Tonks.  
  
Tom shook his head. “No… they will not be able to fix this.” Tom muttered when he saw what was happening.  
  
“What happened, boy?” A gruff voice asked that definitely belonged to Moody. Harry gritted his teeth together as he felt the pain flare through his body again.  
  
“His magical core is dying out,” Tom said coldly and Harry felt a warm hand being placed against his cheek. “Harry, can you hear me. Nod if you can.”   
  
Harry gave a small nod, but it was enough. Tom shifted him and picked him up bridal state. “Hang on alright. Are the anti-apparating wards gone?” Tom asked and Harry’s fists clenched into Tom’s auror robes.  
  
“Yes, I believe William managed to lower them.” Moody replied.  
  
Tonks stepped forward. “Tom, he needs to go to St. Mungo’s,” she urged. Tom shook his head, but Moody placed his arm on him, stopping him from apparating away. Tom glared at them.  
  
“Take him to St. Mungo’s, this is an order from your higher ups,” Moody snarled. “If you are not there with Mr. Potter, I will personally raid your house and take you there.”  
  
Tom gritted his teeth, but he felt Harry touch his chest and he glanced down, seeing pained green eyes stare up at him. “Just take me to the hospital, Tom… I will be alright.” Harry groaned out.  
  
Tom relaxed a bit, but his expression was still cold and full of anger, as Moody pulled away and Tom finally apparated them away. He landed in the hospital and a healer quickly approached them, knowing it was an emergency from the way he appeared there.  
  
“Bring him in,” The healer floated a stretcher to them and carefully Tom placed Harry on it. “What happened?” The healer questioned as they quickly moved towards an empty room.  
  
Tom looked down at Harry seeing that those green eyes were squeezed shut; he looked like he was in so much pain. At that point Tom wanted to go out and find that bitch, burn her alive for hurting Harry like this. “A dark curse, it is eating away his magical core. You do not have the right knowledge to help him,” Tom explained quickly as he glared up at the healer, who frowned at him.  
  
“I think I will be the judge of that,” the healer replied back, as they entered the room and Harry was levitated to the bed. Tom suppressed his angry words, knowing that it wouldn’t help Harry at all.  
  
The moment Harry’s body touched the bed Tom gripped his hand tightly. “Stay with me, you hear me.” Harry heard Tom say to him and he gave weak nod.  
  
Harry felt himself growing weaker by the second and sleep didn’t sound too bad but he knew he had to remain awake. He was vaguely aware that Tom had indeed brought him to St. Mungo’s and he was glad about that.  
  
The healer started waving his wand, most likely using some diagnostic spells. Tom just wanted him to hurry the hell up. Harry’s hand tightened on his and Tom forced himself to look at Harry, who was staring worriedly up towards him. As if he was the one who was sick or suffering…  
  
Tom shifted forwards and tightened his hand as well, letting Harry know that he was there with him. His lover seemed grateful for it as Harry’s lips turned upwards a bit.  
  
Tom however could only think about how weak and fragile Harry looked at this point, flashes of his mother entered his mind and he quickly pushed them back as he saw the healer glance at them.

“I will be right back. I need to ask for some more advice and assistance.” Then he left the room. Tom gritted his teeth, knowing that he couldn’t wait any longer. He knew what kind of spell Bellatrix had used and he wasn’t going to let this continue any longer.  
  
“Harry, I am going to infuse my magic into yours and force it back so that you won’t lose it.” Tom said as he got up and climbed onto the bed, carefully straddled Harry’s legs and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hands, placing both of them on his chest.  
  
Green eyes widened and Harry looked terrified for one second. “Don’t worry, I know what I am doing…” Tom assured him as he placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry tried to relax, but it still felt like everything inside him was on slowly liquefying.  
  
It sounded dangerous… far too dangerous, Harry’s pain filled mind knew that much... Green watery eyes stared at Tom atop of him. Those blue eyes were determined and Tom was a genius, Harry knew that and therefore he trusted him. He gave a shaky nod and he felt another surge of pain go through him.  
  
He thrashed and struggled, as he wanted to ease the pain which became much worse, but Tom didn’t let go of him. The pain was awful, definitely worse than the Cruciatus curse. Harry let out a loud scream that echoed through the hospital room. Knocks and screams came from the other side of the door but Harry barely took notice of it in his state.  
  
Tom leaned down on his body and vaguely Harry could hear words. It sounded soothing and calming. Harry tried to focus upon it even amidst the pain he was in. He didn’t know how much time had actually passed, as it all ended. His eyes were closed, but he could feel the magic move around him.  
  
“That was a dark spell, wasn’t it?” Harry asked him with a raspy voice and inwardly winced when he heard how hoarse his voice sounded. He must have been screaming a lot.  
  
“It was… but it was the only way.” Tom replied and Harry felt that the other was still lying atop of him.  
  
“Tom?” Harry asked softly and his lover glanced up. Harry could see the fatigue in Tom’s eyes and he carefully pulled his hand out of Tom’s grip. “Thank you…” Harry muttered, as he placed his hand against Tom’s cheek.  
  
Then Tom’s eyes closed and he fell asleep.  The wards on the door were finally broken and several healers and medi-witches ran inside, clearly distressed.  
  
Harry didn’t particularly like how roughly they were treating Tom as they hauled him from on top of Harry.

“Stop—” he tried to heave himself up into a sitting position, to grab for his lover as they pulled him away but he was so tired. So tired... He stubbornly pushed it down. “Don’t—” His hand inched upwards, outstretched.

“This man was just caught attacking you—” One of the medi-witches frowned and Harry’s sight swam but he was resolute.

“Are you blind?” Harry glowered, “he was _saving_ me.” His burst of strength was waning rapidly and his arm fell to his bed. “ _Please_.”

A second bed was conjured and Tom placed on top.

“Thank you.”  Satisfied, he willingly fell into oblivion.

\--x&x—

That night Tom had a nightmare that he would not remember when he woke up. In it, a male was calling his name, beckoning him to come closer, to come find him.  
  
A forest surrounded him but Tom could not find the source of the strange voice, though he could feel the dark magic surrounding him, wrapping around him like a tight blanket and it felt familiar and safe.  
  
As he slowly woke up he never noticed the way the locket on his chest began to cool down.  
  
**Tom and Harry’s house in Godric’s Hollow - 12 November 2001:**  
“Tom!!” Harry called as he entered their house, not seeing Tom in the living room. His eyes remained on the beautiful statue of the phoenix that stood near the window there, but then he quickly made his way downstairs, into the basement. The statue serving almost as a reminder, as Harry thought back to that birthday party years ago.  
  
As Harry entered the basement, the sight in front of him made him freeze. Tom was busy drawing runes on the ground. A quick glance at them and Harry saw that it was some kind of locating spell.  
  
“Tom, stop this!” Harry approached the other and Tom got up, blue eyes still full of hidden fury.  
  
“Stop?” Tom asked in a cold voice, barely able to hide his anger. “And risk getting more people hurt, is that what you want, Harry? Maybe next time it won’t be a core-eating curse that hits you. Maybe next time it will be the fucking killing curse!” Tom yelled the last words in his face and Harry stared wide-eyed at the other wizard.  
  
Slowly he grabbed Tom’s hand, feeling it tremble from the sheer emotions that were running through his lover. Tom’s whole body was tense and Harry slowly shook his head as he put his arms around him and pulled Tom forward in a hug. “Don’t… Dark Magic always leaves traces; I don’t want you to delve too far in it.” Harry whispered softly against his lover’s neck.  
  
Tom had drastically changed after the incident when he got hit by that nasty curse. Harry blamed it on the fact that Tom was using too much dark magic lately…  
  
Tom let out a soft snort and Harry felt how Tom’s hands grabbed his ass, pulling him flush against him. Harry’s breath hitch slightly.

“I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost you.” Tom whispered in his ear and Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tongue tease his earlobe, before the other wizard gently sucked on it. Tom pushed him backwards, until his back hit the hard wall. Tom’s hands were placed on his hips, holding him there. Harry could feel the other’s breath against his neck.

“You won’t ever lose me, Tom. We are going to live and grow old together. That is a promise,” Harry whispered as he placed a small kiss on Tom’s neck, tightening his hold on the other wizard at the same time.  
  
It was the awful truth that one of them could die every day. Fieldwork was dangerous and incidents did happen. It had been a choice Harry had made after his mother had been killed by one of the Lestrange brothers and his father died in a raid against Bellatrix and her followers.  
  
Harry was just glad that Tom had been there with him, to pick him up when he had fallen down. Though he reasoned he had done the same thing to Tom when his mother had been ill and died.   
  
Harry could understand Tom’s words, though; he knew that if Tom ever died before him one way or another, he would be inconsolable. He couldn’t imagine his life without Tom at his side and he was secretly grateful that Tom became his auror partner as well.  
  
Both were content in each other’s arms right now, instinctively knowing that both of them needed this. Tom exhaled deeply and Harry shivered when the warm breath hit his neck. “Sometimes I want you to never leave this house or my hold, so that I could always keep you safe,” Tom muttered and Harry closed his eyes with a soft sigh.  
  
Inside Tom’s arms he always felt safe, no matter what, but it was simply impossible to remain there always, even though Harry didn’t mind the thought. Tom pulled back and Harry felt his hand move over that familiar chain, Slytherin’s locket was resting against Tom’s chest, like it always did nowadays.  
  
Harry pulled softly on the chain and Tom silently let him. The big green ‘S’ stared back at him and Harry sometimes could feel magic encasing the small gold locket. He never quite liked it, but Harry couldn’t fault Tom for starting to wear it again.  
  
“Are you going to tell me it’s haunted again?” Tom asked with a small smirk as he grabbed hold of the locket and gently pulled it from Harry’s grip.  
  
Harry laughed softly. “Maybe, maybe not…” Harry placed his hand on Tom’s cheek. “Please, don’t do something stupid.”  
  
“I won’t…” Tom said slowly and with a wave of his hand the runes faded again. Harry fully relaxed and smiled at his lover.  
  
“Come on. We go back to the Ministry and find the whereabouts of the Lestranges in a legal way,” Harry suggested as he pulled Tom with him.  
  
He could hear Tom chuckle as he spoke.  “That spell was legal, Harry.”  
  
Harry glared briefly at him but his lips turned upwards slightly. “Fool someone else, Riddle.” Harry said as they stopped in front of the fireplace. Tom stopped him from throwing in the floo powder.  
  
Harry felt Tom’s lips crush against his and he kissed back just as desperately. When Tom pulled back Harry could see a gleam inside those eyes again. Tom was determined to see this through. No doubt with Tom next to him, they would find Hermione.  
  
When they entered the head auror’s office, Mr. Weasley was standing there and Harry forced a small smile as he saw the elder Weasley.  
  
“Harry. Tom,” he said in greeting and Harry could almost hear the relief in the elder’s wizard voice. As if someone they would be able to fix this and find Hermione. Harry certainly hoped so.  
  
Gawain also looked up with a sad sigh. “This is a clear attack on one of the aurors on the case. I made sure that the whole Weasley family is secured in a safe house now, but the problem is still that Hermione Weasley-Granger is missing.”  
  
“Sir, what kind of information do we have on the case right now?” Tom asked as he stepped forward. Gawain gave a small nod towards the file on his table and Tom picked it up. Harry walked up to him and glanced with Tom at what was written in there.  
  
Apparently Hermione had been together with Ron in muggle London, just coming back from a visit from Hermione’s parents’. Apparently somehow Bellatrix and her followers had found out about it and Ronald was outnumbered. They knocked him out, leaving him with a small message that he found when he woke up.

Harry gritted his teeth and looked at Mr. Weasley, who also seemed distressed by this all.  
  
“The known hideouts have been searched already, I assume,” Tom questioned as he looked up at the head auror once more.  
  
“Yes, they have. We fear that Mrs. Weasley-Granger has been taking into a hideout that is hidden by the Fidelius charm.” Gawain said gravely. Harry truly believed his heart stopped beating for one second.  
  
If that was the case, it was over… no matter what they would do, Hermione was on her own in dangerous territory. It felt like bucket of ice cold water was thrown over him.

“For this particular reason, I am pulling Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter out of this case for the time being,” Gawain said and Harry’s eyes widened. “Both of them are too close to Mrs. Weasley-Granger.”  
  
“No!!” Harry protested and Gawain shook his head. “You can’t do this; it’s Hermione! We need to protect her.” Harry refuted and he felt Tom place a hand atop his shoulder. A glance sideways showed that Tom also didn’t like this decision, but at the same time Tom’s words were like being stabbed in the back.

“Harry, he is right. Your emotions will get the best of you and it won’t end well.”  
  
“No!” Harry yelled once more, breaking free from Tom’s hand. “She is my friend, Tom. I am not going to let her suffer or die!”  
  
Tom’s eyes became sad and he glanced towards Gawain. Harry followed his gaze and the head auror sighed. “My mind has been made up, Potter. I am sorry, please leave the office.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth to start arguing once more but Tom threw the file on the desk and turned Harry around. Harry’s mind went numb, as he stared up at Tom.

“That dismissal was not meant for you, Mr. Riddle.” Gawain said and Tom stopped for one second.  
  
Blue eyes met green and then glanced over his shoulder towards the head auror. “Harry is my partner. If you dismiss him, you dismiss me.” Tom stated and Tom pushed Harry out of the door, as Gawain stood up and wanted to protest against it. Harry could hear that Arthur was also yelling their names, but Tom ignored them as he pushed him forward.  
  
Harry’s mind was reeling from it all. He knew that Tom and him were a team and a considerably great team together. Without Tom on the case, Harry doubted whether they would ever find Hermione. “Tom, you need to—” Harry never got to finish his sentence as Tom turned him and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Listen and listen carefully. If you want Hermione to remain alive, follow what I say alright. We are going to search for her, no matter what the Ministry do.” Tom whispered softly.  
  
Harry’s eyes grew wide, as he regarded his lover. Tom wasn’t the type of person who would break rules like this, but Harry knew that his lover would do anything for him. This was just another example of how far Tom was willing to go for him.

“Do you understand?” Tom asked softly and Harry quickly nodded.  
  
Tom removed his hand and together they walked back to the fireplaces. As they entered their house again Harry looked at Tom. “No dark spells, Tom. We find her but the deal is no dark spells,” Tom gave a hesitant nod, which made Harry slightly wary.

“What are you planning?” Harry asked as Tom made his way back downstairs into the basement.  
  
“We need something, anything to locate her. Do you have anything from Hermione?” Tom asked him and Harry shook his head.  
  
“No, I don’t think so. But what do you mean exactly…” Harry asked.  
  
“Blood, a strand of her hair, skin, anything really,” Tom listed off methodically as he selected a book from the shelf in the corner. Harry stood there frozen at Tom’s words.  
  
“I said no dark spells, Tom. Blood magic is dark.” Harry said as he made his way over to his lover. Tom glanced up.  
  
“The spell I plan to use is not dark Harry. Maybe a bit on the darker side but still considered grey.” Tom told him. Harry looked into those blue eyes, seeing that Tom wasn’t really lying… At least not that Harry could see.  
  
“Should I get something? Ron would have something. Maybe a strand of her hair from her hair brush or something.” Harry said softly, to which Tom gave a small nod.  
  
“Do that and I will prepare the ritual.” Tom said as he focused once more on his book.  
  
Harry turned to leave as he heard a pained gasp. Immediately he swirled around, seeing Tom hold his head in his hands.

“Tom!” He cried horrified as he made his way back to him.  
  
Tom shook his head. “Go, I am fine!” Tom ground out and Harry took a small step backwards. Tom glared up at him. “Stop wasting time.” Tom hissed out and Harry gathered himself, giving a tense nod. Once more looking over Tom, he turned around and left.  
  
As he landed just outside of the burrow, only eerie silence greeted him from inside and he knew all of them were gone now… How could he even reach them? Maybe he could just search for anything of Hermione… Harry froze as he considered that. He would be better of looking inside Ron and Hermione’s apartment then. He apparated away and landed in their living room.  
  
Quickly he made his way towards the bathroom and looked around for a brush. He finally found one and noticed a few brown hairs on it;  certainly belonging to Hermione.  
  
Harry apparated back to Tom, who was now on his knees, drawing some new runes. They looked a bit the same as the ones Tom had disappeared a few minutes ago…  
  
“Tom, if she is behind a Fidelius charm, there is no way we can get inside …” Harry told him, despite knowing that Tom must already know this as well.  
  
“I am aware… but if we know the location, we may have an idea to who is the secret keeper and then somehow get the information out of him,” Tom reasoned and glanced up. “It is a long shot, but it is all we can do.”  
  
Harry gave a tense nod as he handed Tom the brush, who got up and accepted it. Gently Tom pulled the hairs from the brush.  
  
Harry could only watch as Tom drew the last runes and then got up. Tom let out a deep sigh and placed the thin hairs in the middle of the rune circle. Harry took a step back, his eyes fixed upon his lover as Tom stood there in the middle.  
  
Magic circled all around him as Tom started to chant. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as goosebumps rose alone his skin at the rapid drop in temperature. Tom had been lying; of course he had… This was borderline dark magic, not grey anymore. Tom’s eyes were tightly closed and Harry shivered at the intense magic radiating from his lover.  
  
All of a sudden the magic burst free and Tom collapsed to his knees, his body shaking and trembling. Harry had closed his eyes against the blinding light and when he saw Tom down on his knees, made his way towards him immediately.  
  
“Tom!” Harry called, crouching down in front of him. The air reeked of dark magic and it took Harry everything not to back away and leave the room.  
  
Tom’s eyes opened and Harry gasped, for one second he believed Tom’s eyes had flashed red. But it was gone so quickly that Harry blamed it to his imagination.

“Tom…” Harry placed his hand atop Tom’s shoulder and Tom’s eyes focused upon him.  
  
“Malfoy Manor…” Tom muttered weakly and Harry’s eyes widened. He could see the pained expression on Tom’s face as he admitted the location.  
  
“Come on. You need to rest,” Harry said as he pulled Tom up. Tom struggled weakly but Harry held him by his side as he apparated them upstairs and carefully laid Tom down on the bed. Tom’s face was covered in sweat and he was gasping. “Are you alright?” Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Tom nodded weakly. “It took a bit more of my magic than I had guessed… I will be fine. Let Gawain know that I found Hermione’s location...” Harry made a move to stand up and Tom reached out, grabbing his wrist. Harry looked down at his lover. “Don’t go yourself, you hear me…” Tom groaned out and then those blue eyes closed as the exhaustion won.  
  
Harry carefully pulled his hand free from Tom’s grip. “Sorry, Tom… thank you.” Harry muttered and placed a small kiss on Tom’s forehead, which felt like it was burning up.  
  
Harry pulled back with a small frown. A few spells indicated that nothing was wrong with Tom, maybe it was indeed just the exhaustion and Harry got up and left, knowing that at least Tom was safe here and they needed to find Hermione. Tom might just be exhausted from using so much dark magic… Harry knew he had to talk to Tom about it.

 

 


End file.
